With and Without
by wellhello2u2
Summary: Hanataro has been alone and an outcast for as long as he can remember, and high school is no exception. But after a disastrous encounter with Byakuya, the schools soccer captain, things may be beginning to change. M for later chapters. Contains Yaoi.
1. Without a key

Pairing: Byakuya + Hanataro, some Renji + Rukia, and possible other pairings  
><span>Warnings:<span> This, is, YAOIIIIII! …Ya that mean boy X boy. That means man love. There you have been warned, so if you don't like I have the solution. Don't read. **If you are offended by homosexual relationships, please do not read this. Flames will be disregarded. **This story will be M in future chapters. Right now it's probably T?

Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

Setup for this fic:  
>- AU. Takes place in high school.<br>- Byakuya is a third year captain of the soccer team and is still a noble while Hanataro is a first year that is at the school on a scholarship.  
>- Rukia is going to be Byakuya's real sister AKA not adopted… at least for now, that might change, but probably not.<br>- Ages of characters: Byakuya 17, Hanataro 15, Renji and Rukia 16

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (YAY!): Without a key<p>

* * *

><p><em>Time was short, but that didn't matter. The woman was bleeding profusely, but since Dr. Hanataro Yamada was operating, so no one was worried for her, she would live.<em>

_She was a beautiful person that everyone in the room adored, and they trusted no one else but the slight healer to get her through this._

_She had been hit by a car… no, wait, it was a bus. And when the paramedics had wheeled her in, covered from head to toe in blood everyone had panicked, but not Dr. Yamada, he always kept his cool._

_Dr. Yamada operated with the speed and precision that only a handful of others doctors in the world could manage._

_When he snapped orders, the nurses jumped to obey him. They passed him clamps and scalpels, they cleaned the sweat off of his forehead, and all the while looked on with awe. They were positive that he would save her, he would save their Chief of Medicine and everything would be ok again._

_The doctor worked for hours. When others would have given up he only fought harder, when others would have felt weary the young doctor only felt more determined._

_He did not show any signs of exhaustion until the last suture was in place. He had done all he could, the rest was up to her, but at least now she had a fighting chance._

_One of the nurses pulled up a chair for him to sit on and he fell into it gratefully while heaving a sigh of relief. He was asked if he wanted to go home to his family to rest, but he quickly replied that he would prefer to stay with his Chief of Medicine._

_Things seemed to blur around the edges at the unexpected topic of his family came up, he seemed to never be able to keep that topic away for very long. The sad subject was quickly forgotten though, when the entire hospital staff came to congratulate him on his excellent work._

_He was in the middle of receiving praise from Dr. Kotetsu when he heard a noise. His gaze fell to the operating table and he looked straight into the eyes of the Chief of Medicine Dr. Retsu Unohana._

"_Hanataro?" She called, her voice was quiet but oddly steady considering she was so near death._

"_Yes Chief it's me, don't worry your safe." He said as he walked over and grabbed the injured women's hand._

"_Hanataro?" She called, slightly stronger than the last time as her eyebrows came down and her lips tinned into a frustrated expression._

"_Doctor you must be slightly disoriented, you were just hit by a bus." He explained._

"_Actually doctor it was a train"_

"_Yes, thank you very much Kotetsu. You were hit by a train, but you're stabilized and it looks like you'll…"_

"HANATARO!"

Hanataro gave a small yelp and jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and banging his knee on the desk.

Most members Medical and Services Support club, AKA the MSS club, laughed, while other just gave the young boy a scathing glare. Hanataro wasn't sure which of the two groups were worse as he felt his cheeks turn hot from embarrassment.

Without even looking at his Captain he gave her a low bow, bending almost in half at the waist and only barely missing hitting his head on the desk, which of course just brought more chuckles through the classroom.

"Please forgive me Unohana-senpai."

"That was a very large smile you had on Hanataro. I had no idea that you liked being the medic for the soccer team that much." Unohana's voice was soft, but it had enough of a scolding edge to let the younger boy know she was slightly disappointed in him.

"No!" Hanataro yelled quickly glancing up at the club captain who rose a brow at his response. "I mean yes… I mean… I'm… I am fine with any club you assign me to s-senpai."

"So does that mean he can take the football club assignment from me?" One of the senior club members called from the back. "Captain Zaraki seems to really miss you." Hanataro could feel a great deal of color leave his face at the thought of working with the crazed captain, he'd barely made it out alive last time.

The club members began laughing again at Hanataro's reaction, but a look from Unohana silencing them. "Hanataro, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please pay attention while I am speaking. I was just saying that you have been assigned to the soccer club for this week. I'm sure you will do a great job of looking after Captain Kuchiki and his team."

"I'll do my best." Hanataro said with a shaky smile and was about to bow again when he realized he had never straightened up from the first one, so he just lowered his head before righting his chair and sitting back down.

He was truly glad that he would be working for the soccer club, he didn't like anyone on the team in particular (actually they treated him just the same as almost any other team, indifference with a touch of malice peppered with a bit of taunting when they remembered he was there), but lately Captain Kuchiki's sister Rukia would come and watch the practice. She would talk with Hanataro occasionally, and though he'd often only be able to stutter responses to her questions, he enjoyed talking with her immensely.

No one at school had ever made the effort to have a friendly conversation with him before. With the exception of Unohana, but those were more senpai to kohai talks then anything. With Rukia he felt he actually had a friend at school. Hanataro smiled at the thought.

"Oh, yes and one more thing Hanataro."

"Yes senpai?"

"Please try to refrain from daydreaming while you are out there representing us."

Hanataro's good mood dimmed slightly at that, he knew the words weren't meant to be cruel, but he still could see the others smirking behind their hands. The young boy immediately pushed his bad mood away though and tried to think of seeing Rukia soon. Finally his day looked like it was going to improve.

So with finally having something to look forward to he focused all of his attention on the vice captain as she read off last week's complaint list, and it seemed, for once, his name was not mentioned.

'_Well Hanataro,' _He thought to himself, '_it looks like things are finally looking up today, and it can only get better.'_

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening." Hanataro said in an exasperated voice to no one in particular. He took a particularly sharp turn practically skidding from the momentum shift, and then continued to run through the school grounds, ignoring or just not hearing a few upperclassmen who told him to slow down.<p>

He glanced at his watch and let out a groan. "Oh, I'm so late, practice is almost over. I just hope no one got hurt, cause if they did Unohana-senpai might kick me out of the club, then what will I do, I need this club or I'll lose my scholarship. Oooohhh, why didn't anyone wake me up?" At this point he could feel tears threatening, but he stubbornly held them back.

'_No, I have to be strong. I will not cry.'_

Turning a final corner he could finally see the soccer field. Hanataro stopped short and did a quick scan of the situation. Everyone was still practicing, no one was on the side lines, no one was limping, the soccer field hadn't spontaneously combusted. It looks like he got lucky and he hadn't been needed.

Hanataro did another quick scan of the field before his gaze fell on Rukia sitting on the bleachers. He took deep calming breaths then jogged over to her.

Right before he got to her though, he stopped. Hanataro took the opportunity to admire the second year girl, something he didn't really get to do when he was talking to her since he was usually too shy to look at her.

Even in the plain white and black girls uniform she was still so pretty. Her black hair rested just above her shoulders, she had beautiful almost porcelain skin, a kind heart shaped face, and when Hanataro got the courage he loved to look into her fierce violet eyes. There was always a fire in them, a fighting spirit that he had never experienced, but wanted so badly sometimes.

Yes, she could have a temper, but beneath it all she was actually kind. Not only did she treat him like any other person even though he was a first year and she was a second, not to mention pretty much nobility, but she was always kind to him and could actually see Hanataro the kind hearted boy, not just Hanataro the wimp.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rukia unexpectedly turned towards him, apparently sensing that someone was watching her.

"Oh, Hanataro hey! I heard that you were the soccer team medic this week, but it's so late I thought you wouldn't show."

Hanataro dropped his eyes to the grass, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He might have a crush on the girl but he didn't want anyone to know. "We-Well actually, I kinda fell asleep in the library." Hanataro explained pushing a suddenly fascinating rock with the toe of his shoe.

"Unohana's not working you too hard I hope?"

"Oh no, never." Looking up he gave Rukia a smile. "The library was just so warm, and I had to work at Kukaku's till almost midnight yesterday after I knocked over a pickle stand, there was broken glass and juice everywhere." Hanataro finished with an exasperated sigh.

Rukia let out a shout of laughter and patted the spot next to her on the bench inviting him to sit down, an invitation that Hanataro hurriedly accepted. "How you manage to be so clumsy all the time is beyond me. It's actually getting to be quite impressive."

"I wish I had other impressive qualities, I pretty sure 'the breaker of all things glass and fragile' will not look very appealing on a resume."

"Hey, don't talk like that Hanataro." Rukia said giving his shoulder a small push. "You are one of the best medical students at this school and you know it. Heck, you're only a first year and the MSS club is already sending you to work sports teams by yourself, only three other upperclassmen can claim they did that in their first year, and two of them are the Captain and Vice Captain."

Hanataro had to grip onto the bleacher in order to stop himself from jumping at Rukia and giving her a crushing hug. Instead he settled on one of his brightest smiles. "Thanks Rukia, you always know how to make me feel better. And you're right! I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. Can't be sad when you're a doctor, brings the patients down."

"That's the spirit Hanataro; don't let the little things get to you."

"You're right, things can always be worse! I use to make it a point every day to think about what I've been grateful for, I'm going to start doing that again. Like for one thing…" Hanataro gaze focused on his hand twisting in his lap as he tried to gain the courage to tell Rukia what he really wanted to say. "I'm…I'm really g-glad I meet you Rukia."

Hanataro didn't know what he expected her to say to that, but his hands stilled in his lap, one gripping the other tight enough to cut off circulation to a near trickle. Would she laugh at him? Never talk to him again? Had her being here been a dare that she had got from her friends to stay after school and talk to him and now would she go off and tell everyone how gullible he was? The last one had happened before, and though he never let himself cry over it, the experience had stayed with him.

So even though he should have expected it, Hanataro was still stunned when Rukia put an arm over his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I am thankful for that too Hanataro."

Shocked Hanataro looked up into Rukia's now soft violet eyes. She smile then dropped her arm turning to look at the field as the players ran sprints. "I really appreciate you listening while I go on and on about nothing," she continued, "isn't that what a true friend is, a person who can listen even when the other has nothing to say." A twinkle had entered her eyes when she turned to look at him again and Hanataro felt his heart give an almost painful squeeze of joy.

Rukia always knew just what to say. Now not only did he feel like he was floating on a happy cloud of joy, but he didn't feel awkward at all for having admitted that she meant something special to him. "Aww, it-it's no-nothing R-Rukia, it's…um ya." The young healer smiled and shifted his attention to the ground as he felt a strong blush crawl up his cheeks. We'll it was less awkward then it could have been.

Soon both of them fell into a comfortable silence. Rukia turned back to watch the practice while Hanataro took out one of his med book and began reading of the theories of the cause of Alzheimer's. It wasn't long though before his thoughts ran back to the girl next to him.

Looking over he followed her gaze to where the captain and the vice captain were standing in their black and white practice jerseys, both of them were apparently looking through the captains' play book.

The two men intimidated the young healer to no end, even though they had never even really bothered to look at him even when he would bandage them up, they were both just so… intimidating, there was really no other word for it.

Vice Captain Renji Abarai was a tall muscular man with long, wild, fiery hair that went along only with his temper, and he always wore it in a ponytail. He was also covered in tribal tattoos which baffled Hanataro. The rules of the school were very clear, no tattoos above the neck. Somehow though both he and his friend, the vice captain of the basketball team, were able to get away with it. If Hanataro, on the other hand, were to try the same thing he'd be tossed out on his rear faster than he could say vasovagal syncope.

But for all that Vice Captain Renji was foul mouthed, ill-tempered, and an amazingly strong person, he was nowhere near as intimidating as the soccer captain himself. In fact no one frightened Hanataro more, not the violent captain of the football team, not the swim captain with the creepy smile, not even the chemistry clubs' captain, a club that until this year never use to require a medic.

The soccer captain though, was royalty, a close descendent to the imperial house. It wasn't just a title too; everything about him screamed royalty and no one dared to disobey an order given by him. Everything about the man was perfect, and he never knew how to act around that.

Rukia was royalty as well of course, but she never acted like it. Her temper and her kindness made the fact easy to forget. She was a school student first and royalty second, while Captain Kuchiki was just the opposite.

Still even though he acted so high and mighty around everyone girls would line up outside classrooms just to look at him. A few times some would even swoon when he brushed past them. That was something that Hanataro knew of from experience, after all he was usually the one helping out the fainted girls, but more often than not as he'd try and give them water they'd start yelling at him, something about "knight and shining armor" or something to that effect.

Hana couldn't blame the girls for trying to get his attention though, the captain was just so… regal. Though he was slightly shorter than his six foot something vice captain he still seemed to tower over the man. And his slate gray eyes added to the effect of his regality by being so cold at all hour of the day. Hanataro doubted even Rukia saw him with much emotions in those eyes.

Then there was his long raven black hair that never seemed to be out of place, even during the most intense games, his two white kenseikan in his hair at all times, one was on top of his head and another on the right side. They were there to symbolizing his position as the future head of the Kuchiki family.

'_If I was a women I would probably be chasing after him too.' _As soon as that thought left his mind Hanataro tore his gaze away from the third year and blushed fiercely. '_Oh great, now not only do I have a crush on Rukia but maybe even her brother too.'_

'_No, I was only thinking that if I was a girl then I'd like him.' _He let out a small sigh. _'It's not like he'd notice me anyway, he ignored Rangiku for god's sake, not that she cared much, but still! No one turns down Rangiku. So why would he notice me? What possibly thing can I bring to his life but trouble?'_

Hanataro let out a groan and put his face in his hands. "Stop it, stop it, stop it." It didn't matter, so why was he letting himself even think about it?

"Stop what?"

Hanataro's head snapped up and he looked over at Rukia. "Huh?"

"You said stop it. Stop what?"

The young man looked at Rukia for a while trying to contain his growing horror. '_Was that all I said out loud? Please let that be all.' _Blue eyes search violet ones for a moment but when he saw there wasn't a look of disgust he figured he was safe.

"Oh, uummm, it's nothing important really, just my thoughts running away from me."

Rukia opened her mouth as if she was about to say more but before she could Hanataro decided he should change the topic. "Hey Rukia, I've been wondering, you never use to come to your brothers practices at the beginning of the year, why now? Not that I'm complaining of course."

Now it was Rukia's turn to blush before she turned and looked back at the field. "Well you know, I umm, I just felt like this would be a good way to spend more time with him… Byakuya! I mean of course!" The last part came out loud enough that a few players turned to give her a questioning look. "He just spends so much time working when he's home, that I hardly get to see him."

Hanataro knew there was more to it, the fact was screaming at him as loud as she had yelled her brother's name only seconds ago, but if she didn't want to tell him he wouldn't force her. Rukia didn't go digging around in his life so he'd show her the same respect.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the practice the two spectators made small talk while the soccer team ran their final drills. As soon as the practice was finished Rukia surprised Hanataro with a tight hug then ran off leaving the blushing boy behind, thinking how he seemed to be blushing a lot that day. He then proceeded to do the "services" part of the Medical and Services club and went to pick up the soccer gear as the team went to the locker room to change.<p>

It didn't take too long, there were a few cones scattered throughout the field that he put in a basket and the soccer balls went into a mesh bag, there were a few more odds and ends and by the time he was done picking up everyone was off the field.

He looked at the load he had to carry and let out an exasperated sigh, the first year soccer club members were suppose to help put things away but they seemed to "forget" more and more frequently.

Deciding to take everything in one go he slung his school bag over his shoulder, threw mesh the bag into the basket and bent to pick it up, lifting with the knees of course. With the equipment situated this way he could barely see where he was going and he was straining under the weight to the point that by the time he made it to the storage shed his vision was going white around the edges due to a lack of oxygen.

It wasn't until he made it all the way to the equipment shed that he remembered that in his rush to get to the field earlier, he hadn't gone to the PE teacher's office to get the key to the storage room. Hanataro groaned then glanced to the sky, "Why me?" he asked a passing cloud. The young boy bit his lip and looked from side to side trying to find someone to watch the equipment while he ran to get the key.

He saw three second years walking passed and waved his arms wildly while calling out to them. "Excuse me? Excuse me? I need some help!" His voice may as well have been an annoying fly for all the attention they paid it.

Hanataro let out a loud frustrated sigh and ran both his hands through his charcoal black hair roughly, making it stand up at odd angles. Biting his lip he looked at the equipment. _'It's not like this is a bad school, in fact most people that go here are crazy rich, so it's not like anyone's going to steal anything.'_

Assuring himself everything would turn out ok Hanataro took off and sprinted to Coach Urahara's office. At this time the coach probably wasn't going to be in there, but he always left the back door that led to the outside open. That way the rowdy locker room kids couldn't break in but the keys could still be returned, and since there was a camera outside no one worried about anyone stealing from the office.

Urahara's office wasn't very far away but with every second that passed the medic could imagine some shadow figure stealing all the equipment. By the time Hanataro got to the office door he already had an entire scenario in his head that ended with him going to jail since he couldn't pay for the equipment that had been stolen on his watch.

He stood outside the office door for sometime drawing in short sharp breaths. If he went in there and the coach was in fact in his office then Hanataro didn't want to draw to much attention to himself. He had made enough mistakes at this school to last a life time, so he'd rather not have people know he made another one if he could help it.

Taking one final steadying breath Hanataro cracked the door open and slid inside. The key rack lay right across the room and the boy began fast walking towards it, intent on getting his prize then get back to the abandoned equipment as fast as possible.

He was so intent on his goal he didn't even notice there were others in the room, at least not until he heard the rustle of papers falling to the floor and a low throaty moan, which caused Hanataro to freeze. He may seem slightly naïve, but he knew what that sound meant. Slowly the healer turned, curiosity getting the better of him, and what he saw made him wish he had simply walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was furious. No he didn't get furious; Byakuya was… irritated more then was normal. The day had started out bad since his chauffeur was sick, so finding someone else to drive had made him late. He was pretty sure a fan girl of his had stolen a silk sock from his locker while he was at PE, Renji had argued with him about his strategies all practice, and now he had to deal with the laziness of whatever idiot had left the equipment outside of the shed.<p>

There were only a handful of people who could have done that, a first year or the MSS member assigned to them, whoever it was would either be off the team or he would see they were out of the club.

Byakuya refused to tolerate laziness, because of it the equipment might get stolen and not only that but now he was stuck with having to get the keys and put the equipment away himself. The thought of which only caused his irritation to rise. The noble calmed himself though, with the thought that whoever did this would pay much more then the annoyance that he now suffered.

As he approached Coach Urahara's office he came across something that took his mind off his inner tirade.

A young man stood outside of the office door he appeared to be just pushing five feet and had a face that made him barely seem old enough to be in high school. But what was really intriguing about the boy was the fact that he seemed to be in shock.

His back appeared to be glued to the wall and he looked as if he would appreciate nothing more than to just have that column of wood and plaster open up and suck him in. He had one slightly tanned hand covering his mouth that was part of a face that, if the tan on his hand were anything to go by, was quite pale. This made his blue eyes, that were widened from shock, stand out greatly.

It was then that Byakuya recognized the boy and his mild amusement vanished and in its place, once again, came a strong dose of irritation. While the young MSS member took a rest against a wall the noble ended up doing his job for him. Byakuya had to make sure this would never happen again.

The kid would learn his place.

* * *

><p>Hanataro stood against the wall, he had no idea how he got there. Apparently his body had gone on autopilot. He knew his hand was still over his mouth, it hadn't left that place since he had slapped it there, stopping him from letting his presence known. Again if it wasn't for the whole auto pilot thing they definitely would have noticed him. He'd have to thank whatever god he meet up there one day for gracing him with that little panic button feature.<p>

Hanatarao's mind didn't have much time though to wander down the whole thanking god path before it snapped back to the situation at hand.

This didn't make any sense, Rukia and… Renji? He thought they hated each other. The only time he ever saw them talk they were arguing, so how did they end up making out in the gym teacher's office?

A small tug pulled at Hana's heart and he felt the organ squeeze somewhat. He knew he didn't have a chance with Rukia, but seeing a crush passionately lip locked on a desk with someone who was just so much more then Hanataro would ever be did not do any favors for his heart.

He needed to get away, go anywhere else before they found out he was there, if only he can get his uncooperative legs to work.

"Do you have an excuse?"

Originally Hanataro wouldn't have thought it was possible but at the sound of that deep crystal like voice his back suddenly stiffened further. _'No not him, not now. Ooooh, why me? This cannot end well.'_

Byakuya saw the boy's body stiffen to the point where it appeared that his back was about to snap. His head then whipped around so fast that his neck gave a painful sounding crack. Blue eyes opened wider and inwardly the noble smirked.

'_That's right commoner you are in trouble. I will not let you off lightly.'_

"So first you show up late when it is one of your few responsibilities just to look after the well being of my team and now you risk our equipment being stolen so you can what? Go out here and admire the clouds? So I ask you again, do you have an excuse?"

'_Late? Equipment? Words?' _Hanataro stood lost for some time, utterly unsure of what the Kuchiki was talking about. Then the entire situation came crashing down around him. _'Oh no. _Kuchiki_. Brother. The key!' _The first year was fairly certain that the noble in front of him would not be very happy with Rukia's choice in… well… a boyfriend? And the key, the equipment! To get it he'd have to…

"I asked you a question. I don't appreciate not getting an answer."

'U-u-u-ummm y-yes w-w-ell you see, um I… I sort of lost the key." He finished lamely.

"You lost it?"

"Um, ya when-when I was running to practice it must have fallen out of my pocket, I'll look for it so you don't have to worry, I-I will put everything away." At this point Hanataro pulled his gaze up from looking down on the other side of his shoe. He was a horrible liar and could never look a person in the eye while doing so, but he felt his excuse was believable enough.

The captain's eyes, while not holding the tell tale signs of suspicion were harder than Hanataro had ever seen them before. It made the younger boy want to sink into himself and just poof away from existence.

"I will be talking to Unohana tomorrow; you are out of the MSS club." With that Byakuya stepped around the small boy not feeling as good as he thought he would after saying that, and walked towards the door.

He was stopped by a sudden slight weight on his arm. Byakuya looked down into deep ocean blue eyes, the effect of which was magnified by the pools of water forming in them.

The older of the two half expected the boy to beg him not to tell Unohana, but instead all he said was, "Just let me find it. The key. Just let me find it."

"I do not wish to drag this out longer than necessary. I will get one of the spares then I will have the locks changed tomorrow, you are dismissed." With that he turned and once again continued towards the door.

Hanataro panicked, he hung on to the taller mans arm digging his heels into the concrete in a vain attempt to stop him, but he might as well have been trying to stop a charging horse with a feather and within no time the door was yanked open.

Unlike Hanataro who would often become so focused on a task that he'd get tunnel vision Byakuya had the ability to give complete focus to something while still being able to notice everything going on around him. So when the door came open not only did he see that the none of the keys on the key rack where missing, but also a very occupied sister of his with his equally occupied vice captain.

Hana saw the body in front of him freeze and tense, he watched as hands clench into fists and there was enough anger rolling off the captain that the pressure of it almost made Hanataro stop breathing. He glanced around the older man to see that the two other occupants were in very much the same situation he'd seen them in before.

They were kissing fiercely; both seemed to be fighting for control, both unwilling to be submissive. Rukia was sitting on the desk with Renji standing between her legs, her hands threaded through flaming red hair while one of Renjis' hands was on her hip and the other was in a place that made Hanataro blush redder then he ever had before.

The only difference from the first time he walked in on them and now was that Rukia now lacked a shirt, a small black bra the only thing keeping her semi decent.

It only took a few seconds for Byakuya to take in the situation before he spoke in a voice no angrier than normal, but somehow bone chillingly cold. "Abarai, you will step away from her this instant before I carve your tattoos out of your chest."

The two lip locked teens gasped and sprang apart, Rukia immediately crossed her arms to cover her chest, while Renji stepped in front of her, shielding her from her brothers gaze as well as his anger.

"Byakuya, it's-how-how long have you been there?" The vice soccer captain asked.

"Aburi, the only thing you should be concerned with right now, is what you will do once you are out of this school and you have lost your job. Rukia get your shirt on, we are leaving."

Rukia stood and got her shirt from where it had been thrown behind the desk, and quickly put in on and buttoned it. But then instead of going to Byakuya, she walked to the side of a somewhat pale Renji and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze, then turned to her brother and bowed. "Forgive me brother, I did not want you to find out this way, but Renji and I are dating, we have been for about 5 months now, and I will not let you ruin his life just because we ruined your perception of how my life should be."

Hanataro had never been much of a religious studies person, but he was suddenly reminded of David and Goliath. But looking at Captain Kuchiki gray eyes that suddenly seemed to resemble cold steal, he began to wonder if David could win this one.

"You seem to be forgetting Rukia that you are engaged, I however, have not forgotten, and I will not allow you to have a tryst, no matter how brief, with some commoner and in the process ruin our good name. Now you will come with me and we will discuss this at home."

"No Byakuya, I know you, if we go home we won't talk about it, you'll talk and I'll listen, but now it's time for you to listen. I love Renji." When Renji gave her a shocked look she just rolled her eyes. "Of course I do you idiot, you think I'd put up with your shitty personality if I didn't?"

A rumbling laugh came from deep within Renji's chest. "And here I thought you stayed around me for my body and my witty sense of humor."

"Please you're about as funny as a dead cat."

"…dead cats aren't funny?"

"That's enough." At this point the room temperature seemed to drop several degrees and a forgotten Hanataro for the second time in five minutes tried desperately to sink into the wall behind him. "Rukia you _will not _taint this family name, you _will _come home now, and I _will_ fix your mistake, and you _will_ learn to control yourself. You have disappointed me enough for one day by acting cheap, let us not continue on this path."

In a second the temperature in the room want from arctic to scorching as both Rukia's and Renji's temper flared but Renji got in the first word. "Look here you bastard, ya can say what ya want 'bout me, but don't talk that way to Rukia! She's your sister damn it! Don't you ever call her cheap, or I will beat the crap out of you, I don't care who you are! And she is not a fuckin' bargaining chip! Do you think it'll make her happy to marry some guy her parents chose for her without askin' her? You should try askn' her what she wants for once! Or would that hurt your fuckin' pride too much?"

Byakuya took a few steps closer so that he was only a foot away from the red head, not the least bit daunted by the anger flowing from the taller second year. "You know nothing Renji, and I refuse to explain our lives to someone who can never comprehend."

"I can comprehend that you are a fucking arrogant prick who thinks of nothing but his image, but I feel sorry for you, because in the end you'll realize how sorry your life has been, how empty that useless title of yours is! If you push your sister away like this, who by the way is probably the last person who seems to actually care about an ass like you, then one day you'll wake up and realize that your all alone, that no one around you cares about anything but your damn titl..," _Thwak!_

No one knew what happen at first, one moment Renji was standing there berating his captain the next he was on the ground a trail of blood coming from the side of his mouth. He sat up and glared at the older men as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

More than anyone in the room though it was Byakuya that was the most surprised at what happened. He might not have even been sure it was him who threw the punch except he had a tell tale pain in his knuckles. He hid his surprise though; it was bad enough that he had already shown that one flare of his emotions, he didn't need to add to it.

"Byakuya, what the hell!" Rukia went quickly to Renji's side and pulled him to his feet then turned to Byakuya letting him feel the full force of her wrath. "How dare you talk about our family name when you have no qualms hitting someone who started nothing."

"I believe that it was both.."

"No Byakuya it was you who started this. Brother, I will go home with you, but this time you will listen to what I have to say." With that Rukia turned to Renji and before he could argue about her leaving, she grabbed his black jersey and pulled him into a kiss, nothing big, but enough to shut up her boyfriend without hurting his injured lip and at the same time show her brother that she wouldn't give up without a fight. She then stepped away from the two and with her head held high walked out the door. Byakuya and Renji squared off for a few second that seemed like hours, fire warring against ice, then with no further words the older teen turned and walked out the door.

Hanataro didn't know what to do, a pissed off Renji was in the room and he still didn't seem to have noticed the healers presence, Hanataro hoped it would stay that way and was suddenly grateful for his uncanny ability not to be noticed and within the minute the red head tore his gaze away from the door picked up his bag and walked out, slamming the door shut on the way.

The rooms last occupant stayed against the wall, the room was eerily quiet after all that had happened in there just moments before, every word of the argument began playing through Hana's mind, and it caused the knot in his gut to tighten at each word, but his heart hurt more than anything when he kept hearing the words, _"I love him"_ over and over.

Pushing himself off the wall he mechanically walked to the key rack and took one of the keys labeled "storage." He stared at the thing in the palm of his hand _'If only I had remembered you, if only I hadn't fallen asleep, if only I could get people to listen to me.'_

Hana turned toward the back door, but thought better of leaving through it, he'd rather not run into any of the others. So instead he opted for going through the locker room exit.

As he entered the locker rooms he could see that everyone seemed to have already cleared out, but as he walked through the maze of lockers he saw what appeared to be a black book left on one of the benches.

"Hello?" He called out, his only answer the echo of his own voice. "Someone left this journal here. Hello?"

When no one answered he picked it up and glanced inside, immediately he wished he had just ignored the thing. He barely felt his back hit the lockers behind him and he didn't even notice that he slide down to sit on the floor. On the first page a name was written in perfect calligraphy, Byakuya Kuchki , it was the captains strategy book.

Suddenly everything hit him at once, a family fighting amongst themselves, the only person who seemed to care about him would probably be torn away from the man she loved, a captain and a vice captain now hated each other, the vice captains life now may be ruined.

The young teen looked at his hands, the journal in one hand the key in the other. His vision began to swim as tears filled his eyes. He folded his hands to his chest and hugged the objects against himself as he brought up his knees he let his tears flow freely. All the while the same thing repeating over and over in his mind until the single thought slipped from his lips in a whisper, "It's all my fault."

* * *

><p>AN: Holy Jesus. That was waaaayyy longer then I thought it would be. 13 pages! Do you know how many pages that is? 13! And there are still at least 14 more chapters that I want to write.

Hana has some serious self esteem issues, ne? Don't worry all will be explained soon… I think.

Anywho, I've had this story in my head for like 5 months now so I just had to get it out. So I will continue writing it, but if I don't get any reviews then I won't post the next few chapters. That's not a threat or anything, I just don't see the reason for reading it and rereading it and rerereading it for spelling errors if no one but me cares, but of course if you do like it, the more reviews the faster I'll have this out.

Oh, and if you actually like the story and wanna beta then hit me up. I really don't care if you've betaed before 'cause four eyes are better then two, and don't even get me started on if you have glasses.

Again, helpful criticisms are welcome and encouraged. My story and writing style isn't perfect, but with your help it might be. Flames however are not welcome EVER, to ANYONE not just my stories. Seriously the people here are trying their best to do something they in no way have to do to benefit others so what point can there be in tearing them a new one. Basically don't be a douche.

One more thing. The thing about the pickles, true story. I knocked over a whole stand of them, so much glass, juice, and pickles. It wasn't the whole pickles too, it was the slices. Freakin everywhere.


	2. With Confrontations and Courage

A/N: See I told you I'd be back.

It might have take a little longer then I thought, but I had the hardest time trying to think of a beginning to this chapter. So the start might not be too great, but I think it gets better as it goes on.

Oh, and thank you for the reviews everyone. Huge hugs! Mmmm you're so warm.

I was able to respond to some of you, for the others I kept getting an error message, but I'll be happy to try again if you write more reviews. Anyway enjoy!

Oh, one more thing this is still unbetaed, so forgive anything I didn't catch

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Warning: Once again if you somehow haven't figured it out by now this is yaoi

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: With Confrontations and Courage<p>

* * *

><p>Neither the Kuchikis nor Renji showed up at school the following morning, and soon the whole school was in an uproar about it.<p>

Normally it wouldn't be much of a surprise for Renji not to show up, heck it was more surprising in some of the more "boring" classes for him to show up then for him not to. But him not showing up the week of a big game, well the red head was a lot of things, but he wasn't someone to abandon his team when they needed him.

The Kuchiki's though, that was real story of the day.

Rukia had a near perfect attendance record, the only time she had actually missed school was when she had a particularly nasty flu. And Byakuya, as far as everyone knew, had never missed a day of school since preschool.

A former MSS members was rumored to have said the reason the soccer captain never got sick was because as soon as a germ made its way into his system it would be frozen by the subzero temperature of Byakuya's ice cold heart. That rumor was followed by another rumor though, that the noble had gotten wind of this comment and had one of his helicopters drop the kid off at the top of Mt. Fuji just to show him what the germs felt like.

In actuality though, him leaving probably had more to do with the boys' father being transferred to a less favorable position in another city, but Mt. Fuji made for a much better story.

So the fact that the siblings were gone was not lost on the student body, and it most certainly was not lost on Hanataro.

The young healer was in his first period homeroom class when he first heard the three hadn't shown up. Ochi-sensei, had given them the last half an hour as free time to work on class work, which pretty much meant that Hanataro would study while the rest of the class would talk, at least what that's what it usually meant.

Today Hanataro was instead resting his head in one of his book, he wasn't sure which one, he had just pulled out the first one his hand came in contact with when he reached into his backpack.

He hadn't slept well last night… actually he barely slept at all. The heated argument from yesterday had run a constant marathon through his head for a majority of night. And if that wasn't bad enough sometime around midnight he finally remembered the discussion he had with Captain Kuchiki before he was pulled back into the office, '_I will be talking to Unohana tomorrow; you are out of the MSS club.'_

After Hanataro had remembered those words they haunted him for the remainder of that night… or was it this morning? Did it really matter? Hana's days at his dream school were numbered.

The young teen had only made it into Seireitei Academy on a medical scholarship, and though he was excelling in all his necessary classes, he still needed to be part of the medical club in order to maintain his position at the school. If he didn't have that scholarship he'd have to go to Rukon high. Hanataro visibly shuddered at the thought; if he considered the bullying bad here he couldn't imagine how it would be at that school.

"What do you mean Captain Kuchiki isn't here either?"

At the sound of the soccer captains name Hanataro's sleep deprived brain finally snapped into focus. He almost turned to ask the student behind him to elaborate but knew that would only be counterproductive. So instead he just lifted his head up and pretended to read all the while listening in on what the other students, that he now guessed were the classes' two soccer team members, were talking about.

"Yep, both him and Renji are no shows. Actually that hot sister of the Captains who's always at practice isn't here either. Renji I can understand, since he has something like two tests today, but there is a big game Friday and usually he won't bale on us like that so close to a game. And Byakuya doesn't bale on anything period."

"Who do you think will lead the practice now?" His friend asked. "No else really knows how to. I mean it's easy enough to run warm-ups and basic drills, but the captain always goes over his new plays with us the week of a big game, and no one but him and Renji know the changes."

Hanataro couldn't stop himself from looking down at his backpack where he had the very playbook the soccer team might need. _'Maybe I should just give it to them. I'll have to anyways if I get kicked out before Byakuya gets back.' _That though almost made Hana's whole body feel numb, to think after today he might never be able to come back to this school again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the soccer player Hana now recognized as Ino spoke again. "Shit, why the hell would they just bale now?"

"Maybe they're sick, maybe there is something going around?"

"Nah, not likely that would mean that the captain's sick, and that would mean there is now a virus that can move through subzero temperatures."

"Dude, don't say shit like that." His teammate whispered. "You wanna end up on Mt. Fuji?"

"Oh, it's fine, haven't you been paying attention Toshi? Byakuya's not here."

"Ya but what if he has like, spies?"

"You-you don't think that's possible do you?" Ino's voice was shaking at this point and Hana could picture him looking at the students around him, trying to find who might be a possible spy for the frightening noble.

Hanataro stared intently at the book in front of him hoping the teens behind him wouldn't realize that he had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Hanataro?"

Said healer jumped out his chair spinning around and put his hands up in front of himself defensively as he faced the soccer players.

"You've got it all wrong! I'm not a spy for Byakuya I swear! I was just listening in because I was curious! There is nothing to get upset about, don't you worry!"

"Hanataro?" A voice called from behind him.

Hanataro turned to look over at his sensei. "Hanataro, I was the one who called you."

The words had to process for a while before they registered, "…oh." The small first year turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the two soccer players giving him an irate look.

Hana gave them a small tense smile and an awkward chuckle before he turned back to his teacher. "I'm sorry Ochi-sensei, what did you want to say?"

"Captain Unohana here has requested to speak with you privately in the hallway for a moment." Ochi-sensei held out her hand towards the class door where his captain stood with a serious look on her face.

The sound of blood rushing in Hanataro's ears drowned out all noise around him as his panic set in. Last night when his panic had really kicked in he had calmed himself by thinking that with all the chaos of yesterday, maybe Captain Kuchiki would forget about him, it wasn't unlikely.

He should have known better though, Hanataro had after all, been the catalyst for all that had happened the day before. The Kuchiki probably wanted him gone now more than ever, heck both Kuchikis probably wanted him gone.

Getting up Hanataro began what felt like a march to face his executioner, but than a though struck him._ 'Wait a minute; unless those guys were mistaken Byakuya isn't here today. So maybe this is about something else.' _Looking at his captain though he doubted that was the case, she had a look on her face that, over time, he had learned to fear, and he had only done one thing recently to earn his captains disapproval.

Following his captain out into the empty hallway Hanataro waited for the ax to fall, and he didn't have to wait long. "I'm guessing you know why I asked you here right Hanataro?"

When the first year answered he couldn't stop his voice from quivering "I-I th-think so s-s-senpai."

"Captain Kuchiki left a message on my cell phone this morning; he said you were extremely late for his practice and that you left the soccer equipment that was in your care unattended. Is that true?"

Hanataro felt a sob catch in his throat which made talking impossible, so the young teen just nodded, his eyes focusing on the off-white linoleum floor.

"Are you aware he has told me to have you removed from the Medical Services and Support club?"

At that the younger student couldn't stop the sob from tearing out of his throat, and the linoleum in his vision became blurred.

"Hanataro, while this club is looked down on by a majority of the students in this school what we do is very important and not to be taken lightly, of which I trust you are conscious of?"

Hanataro gave a nod of his head but still refused to look up.

"We in the MSS club are responsible for two very important things." She continued, "First off we make sure that our fellow students have proper medical attention, and since I know you are adamant about being a doctor you should be aware that in some medical cases every second that a person is left untreated can be dangerous?"

Unohana paused letting Hana know that she was actually asking him that as a real question, not just rhetorically, that hurt more than anything, and the hurt let itself known in his voice when he answered, "Yes…I-I am aware."

There was a small hesitation as the third year captain let the young boy digest what she had said, then she continued. "The second thing is not only to assist in putting the equipment away, but also to safe guard it until it is properly stored. That soccer equipment is about ¥ 1700, and though to most people at this school that may not seem like much, it is still school money that if they have to use again to replace stolen equipment it would detract from other materials that are needed."

Hanataro felt like his shame was now at unbearable leaves especially with the disappointment he could hear in the voice of the women he looked up to so much, but he still managed to ground out, "Yes senpai I am aware of that as well," though his voice was now no louder than a whisper.

Suddenly a cool slender finger wrapped itself under Hanataro's chin and gently lifted upwards, making the younger of the two look directly into the women's stern blue eyes. "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

The shame was too much, he knew it had been his fault and no one else's. "No, senpai. I was in the wrong." Hanataro wished she would let go of his chin, he didn't want her to see him cry, but she seemed to be looking for something in his eyes. "I will accept the punishment chosen for me," he added.

"Very well then, your punishment shall be that you will be the only MSS member to support the soccer team for the remainder of the month." Hanataro's head snapped back and he stared at his captain unable to comprehend what she had just said, but she continued before Hanataro could ask her to repeat herself. "However if I receive another negative comment about you from Byakuya, then I am afraid I will have no choice but to drop you from the program."

Unohana rested her hand on the shoulder of the smaller teen and calm blue eyes meet with his shocked blue ones. "You are a skilled healer Hanataro, I truly believe that one day you can be among the best in Japan regardless of what field you chose, but in order to become that person you need to become more responsible. You can't keep forgetting things, because as I'm sure you know, as someone who works in the medical field the littlest thing can become the most important."

She stepped back from Hanataro slightly, dropping her hand from his shoulder but holding his gaze. "I'm sure you will do a great job of looking after Captain Kuchiki and his team."

Even in his dazed and confused mind Hanatro recognized those words as the ones his captain had spoken the day before and Hanataro nodded his head in confirmation still not quite sure what had just happened.

Unohana nodded her head once in acknowledgement and turned to walk down the hall.

Half way down the hall though Unohana stopped and looked over her shoulder to where Hanataro still remained frozen. "Oh, and one more thing Hanataro, contrary to what everyone at this school, including Byakuya, seems to believe, the soccer captain doesn't run this place and he doesn't run my club, and I certainly do not appreciate being told how to run it. Make sure he too is aware of that fact if he decides to question my decision." Then having said her piece the short but frightening third year turned and once again made her way down the hall.

* * *

><p>To say Hanataro was a mess the rest of the day would be slightly more than an understatement. He remained in shock for the next few periods, but it was during lunch, when most of the students were in the cafeteria and Hana was making his way to his favorite lunch spot outside, when the whole thing really hit him.<p>

The next thing he knew he was bombarded by a flurry of emotions. One minute he was running through the halls with his hands in the air screaming with joy, and hugging a banner with their school mascot the Reaper on it. The next minute he exiled himself into his locker, the Reaper banner a bitter sweet reminder of the first time he had meet Rukia.

It had been during the first soccer game of the year. The school mascot who had come to support the team had notice that Hana would flinch every time the costumed man would come near.

It was a principle for Hanataro more than anything, what with his dream job being to fight off death for everyone he could and a god of death standing close by at all times while he was training for his job, it unnerved him.

In the end the guy started chasing the small teen around the field for a while, much to the amusement of the spectators. That was at least until Rukia came and kicked the guy in the face hard enough that, even though he was wearing a fairly large skeleton head as a part of the costume, he still got a pretty severe bloody nose.

When he had recalled that day he had walked sullenly to his locker and confided himself in there for two reasons. One was he felt like he should punish himself for celebrating when Rukia's life might just be in shambles, and the other reason was he just needed a quiet place to think.

'_Rukia has always stood up for me whenever she is able to, and what did I do when she needed help? Cower in the corner. What kind of friend does that make me?'_

He let his forehead rest against the cool metal of the door in front of him. _'Ok, so now that I get to stay in school there is just that one thing left that I need to do, I have to apologize to Rukia.' _That though made his stomach twist, Hanataro had never been a big fan of confrontation and he didn't think that Rukia was too happy with him at the moment, but regardless of how she felt about him now he had to apologize.

'_I'll even fix everything, if I can.' _Now Hanataro felt determined, he could be strong. He could risk everything, even his scholarship if it meant setting things right with Rukia, he would just have to talk with her and find out what he could do. _'I'm tired of Rukia always having to save me, this time I'll save her.'_

Hana stood as tall as he could in the cramped space of his locker. _'No more scared Hanataro, from this moment on, I will be as brave as I can be.'_

Feeling a new sense of purpose Hanataro yanked on the inner handle that had been installed to prevent kids from being locked in lockers, and he shoved the door open, causing the door to slam into the locker next to it and letting the loud metal on metal ring sound throughout the hallway.

Unfortunately for Hanataro, it appeared that he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch period. So unlike when he had first entered his locker, during which the halls were empty, at the moment they were filled with students, all of whom were now staring at Hanataro, the ringing noise having caught their attention. The once noisy hallway was now quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

The old Hanataro would have simply hidden back in his locker spending the remainder of his day sulking in humiliation. But not three seconds ago the teen had made a promise to himself, that he would be brave. So acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary he stepped out of his locker and nodded to a few second year girls who were staring at him in shock, then trying to keep the blush from his cheeks and concentrating on keeping his pace steady he walked to his next class, determined to speak to Rukia the first chance he got.

* * *

><p>Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how he looked at it, Hanataro did not have to wait long to meet up with Rukia.<p>

It was only the next day and all three previous absentee students had returned to school, and all of whom acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

The students of Seireitei Academy gathered around the popular students asking them why they had been absent the day prior. Rukia claimed family matters, Renji said that he, "had better shit to do," and Byakuya just glared at anyone who dared get close enough to ask anything, his arctic gaze chasing off even the most determined of his fans.

The excuses of the two more talkative upperclassmen were easily swallowed by their fellow students, even Byakuyas' silence was accepted since he was always unapproachable and if Rukia said it was family problems, well then, Byakuya was her brother, so that was likely why he was colder than normal. In the end no one thought anything was out of the ordinary, and their strange absence the other day was quickly forgotten.

Hanataro seemed to be the only one to notice things that no one else could or would. One was that Rukia had walked to school today, for the first time not coming in the chauffeured limo with her brother.

He noticed that when the soccer team members tried to ask Renji about possibly making up for the missed practice with an extra hour after school Renji would stiffen before answering them, then afterwards become uncharacteristically quiet.

The healer also noticed how Byakuya refused to even glance over at his sister. Hanataro saw the exchange between the siblings as Byakuya turned in Rukia's direction to go to the school house. His eyes weren't held for even the slightest moment on his sister, it was as if she were just another nameless face at the school to him now. No, it was more than that, it was as if she didn't even exist anymore, and the look in Rukia's eyes when that happened broke Hanataro's heart.

He wanted to scream at all of the students that surrounded her and Renji. Berate them for calling themselves friends, but not noticing how much they were hurting.

Any thoughts that Hanataro had of forsaking the oath that he'd given yesterday to be brave and apologize vanished. And now he no longer though of assuaging his own guilt over what had happened, all that mattered was bringing that spark back into Rukia's eyes, and he would make that happen no matter what.

* * *

><p>Hanataro felt fairly creepy throughout the beginning of the day, since he had been pretty much stalking Rukia, the whole time waiting for her to be alone. This got him a few odd looks and whispers from a good number of his fellow students, but Hanataro ignored them, he was determined.<p>

It was at the beginning of lunch period that Hana finally found his chance. He was waiting by the door of Rukia's classroom trying to think of an excuse to get the second year girl alone when Rukia's two best friends Rangiku and Nemu walked out.

"Why won't she just tell us what's wrong!" The supermodel beautiful red head asked the girl next to her.

"That I do not know Rangiku, but for the time being I believe it is best to obey her wishes and leave her in peace." Answered the raven haired girl, in a quite demurred voice that contrasted almost comically with Rangikus' loud boisterous one.

"Ya, I guess you're right Nemu. Hey, let's hurry to the cafeteria; I snuck in something great today." Hanataro saw the red head hold up what appeared to be a thermos but couldn't get a better look before both girls faded into the crowd that was heading to lunch.

The stream of students and teachers filtering out of the classrooms and through the hall soon trickled out and came to a stop. Hanataro glanced through the small classroom window and saw Rukia at her desk with a homemade lunch sitting in front of her, but she was making no move to eat any of it.

Hanataro reached for the door but as soon as he felt the cold metal in his hands he froze. The old Hanataro that he had sworn away yesterday came back with a vengeance. His old self screamed at him to turn away, that if things went bad he could lose the only high school friend he ever had.

'_But what if I can make everything better for her?' _He asked himself. _'What if I'm the one that can find a way to make her pain go away?'_

'_You're thinking to highly of yourself.' _His yesterday self answered back. _'Rukia's a strong person she'll find a way through this with the help of Renji. You going in there now will only risk your friendship.'_

'_I can't truly call myself a friend if I don't try.' _He retorted. Then without giving his other self a chance to retaliate he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Rukia had felt bad for sending away her friends when they had only been trying to help her, but she truly did just want to be alone with her thoughts. So much was going on; she just needed to clear her head.<p>

Hearing a soft click she looked up and was surprised to see an uncomfortable looking Hanataro enter the room. He stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom as if not knowing what to do from that point.

For the first time at school that day Rukia smiled a genuine smile, it was small but at least it wasn't forced. All day she had wanted nothing more than to be alone so she could think about what happened yesterday and the day before, but seeing the younger boy at the door she suddenly felt the need to talk to him.

Hanataro was a safe person to talk to. He was a great listener, definitely not a gossiper, and he had was from a different segment of her life than her other friends were.

If she spoke with Rangiku then the busty red head would want to involve Nemu. Then the two would have to keep it a secret from all of their other friends and she didn't want them to have to do that. But Hanataro didn't have any of the same friends as Rukia, so there wouldn't be any of the awkwardness. Plus, more than anything Hanataro would be a sympathetic ear, and she could really use that right now.

"Hey, Hana, why don't you join me for lunch?"

Hanataro was caught off guard for a moment. He had expected her to either ignore him or yell and scream at him for not having stood up for her the other day. _'She doesn't look angry though, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.'_

'_Famous last words.' _His other self said, but Hanataro was given a boost of confidence by Rukia's smile so he walked over and took the seat next to her. He took out his sandwich from his backpack and took a bite, not tasting anything since he was too distracted by how to start the conversation.

The tension soon became almost tangible as both teens tried to find a way to begin talking, and when both of them felt like they were at their breaking points they started at the same time.

"Rukia I am so sorry for what I…"

"Hanataro I need to tell yo…"

The short brunettes stopped and let out awkward chuckles. "I'm sorry Hanataro, you go first."

"No what I have can wait, please," he gave a wave of his hand, "continue."

Rukia stared awkwardly around the room for a while, wondering if it was a good idea to reveal something so personnel to someone she knew for less than half a year, but then her gaze settled on Hanataro. He was looking at her with his complete attention, looking for all the world as if he believed what she had to say was the most important thing he would ever hear, and while looking at the first year something inside Rukia told her she could trust him, so she did.

"Hanataro," she looked down at her lunch suddenly unable to meet the caring blue eyes, and when she spoke again there was a small wobble in her voice revealing just how close she was to tears, "something awful happened these past two days."

She waited for Hanataro to say something but when nothing came she went on. "It's my brother… he… he caught me and… and Renji… well he caught us making out…"

Rukia continued to talk but Hanataro was having a hard time listening as realization dawned on him. _'Had she not even realized I was there?'_

He wasn't offended by the idea, after all a lot had been going on around her at the time. In fact it should have been obvious to him that she hadn't realized he was there, he felt like smacking himself in the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. Trying to control the chaos in his mind Hana refocused on Rukia.

"… so you can't tell anyone that were dating, it would hurt Byakuya further and he's already been hurt enough. And god how he found out was humiliating too. I have no idea how much Byakuya saw because I was so distracted by…by...you know. And… oh my god he saw Renji touching.."

"I was there." The word came out of Hanataro's mouth before he could stop them. He had just wanted Rukia to know that she didn't have to explain herself to him, and though part of him felt regret at having told her as Rukia gave him a confused look, the other part felt that he needed to tell her the truth.

"Hanataro, what do you mean you were there?"

It was Hanataro's turn to drop his head, and he spoke now to the floor. "I was there before your brother came in and again with him"

"Wait," She stopped for a while trying to think which question to ask first, when a resounding thought struck her, "you were there before Byakuya?"

Hanataro continued looking at the floor, not sensing the treacherous waters he was getting himself into. "Ya, I watched for a little while then I left, then Byakuya came and he…"

"You… watched?" The tone of Rukia's voice caused Hana to glance up to where Rukia was sitting with her arms crosses across her chest and an odd look on her face.

"Well ya," Hanataro answered still thinking she was talking about the argument, "I watched the whole thing."

Before he could explain himself further he felt a sudden impact on his forehead, the force of it knocked him out of his chair and sent him sprawling on his back.

"HANATARO YOU PERVERT!" Said boy looked up to see the now inexplicably furious girl throwing another fruit at him, at least this time it was a banana and not an apple. Still he didn't want to be hit by anything coming from Rukia's amazingly strong throwing arm so he dodged, his groin narrowly missed being hit by the yellow fruit.

Getting up he turned to face Rukia who, having run out of fruit was now advancing toward him with a menacing aura that prompted the smaller teen to dodge and weave between desks as she followed. "I'm s-s-sorry Rukia I tried to stop him but he was too strong and he wouldn't believe me."

Thankfully Hanataro's words broke through the red-hot rage that Rukia was feeling and it caused her to stop, confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Before he could say anything she raised a finger, "Answer carefully."

"What-what did you think…" With Rukia no longer advancing on him Hanataro finally had the chance to think clearly. The way he had clumsily worded his sentences, how she had repeated the watching part, how she had been covering her chest, and how she called him a pervert.

The realization of what Rukia had been thinking caused a deep blush to begin crawling its way up his neck and to his cheeks. "NO! Rukia you have to believe me, it's not like it sounds at all. I hadn't even known you were there the first time I went in the coaches' office; I was just in there to get the storage key! Then I saw you and I froze, that's what I meant by watching, I was just too scared to leave… Not that I was scared of you or anything." He hurriedly corrected himself, "I mean, I am scared of you especially now, but not you know," he gestured to her whole body, "you."

Realizing what he had just said he blushed till his face felt like it was on fire. "Nononono! What I meant was I was just scared of the situation, I didn't want to watch, not that I wouldn't want to watch you."

Hanataro eked at that last comment, a small voice in his head told him to stop while he was ahead, but panic kept him talking at a mile a minute. "D-don't misunderstand me, I wouldn't want to watch you do something like that with someone else, I mean not with me either. Not that you aren't beautiful of course." The flustered healer was pulled out of him manic like rant by the most beautiful and unexpected sound he had ever heard, Rukia was laughing.

He stood in amazement for a few seconds while the girl in front of him laughed to the point that she was doubling over. _'…What just happened here?' _he asked himself.

He could feel his other self shrug in his mind, _'Women.'_ the other him answered, it seemed like a good enough reason.

Suddenly Rukia calmed her laughter and began walking toward him. Hanataro's muscles tightened and he was about to run away when he was suddenly caught in a bone crushing hug that cut off his air. _'Dear god, she's going to try to squeeze the life out of me.'_

"Thank you."

All thoughts of escape left Hanataro's mind at Rukia's soft but clear words. "Thank you for what?" He choked out.

Rukia detangled herself from the death hug and held Hanataro at arm's length. "Thank you for making me laugh, I was honestly starting to believe that I wouldn't be able to anymore." She dropped her hands from his shoulders but held her smile. "Sorry I over reacted, and sorry for hitting you in the head with an apple."

"Oh, that's ok Rukia," he said, subconsciously rubbing his forehead that he was pretty sure had a red mark on it. "I should have been clearer."

Rukia smiled and sat down, motioning for Hanataro to do the same. "Ok, I promise not to over react this time, tell me what you were going to say."

The craziness that had just happened seemed to have calmed Hanataro down a bit and he got the whole story out about all that he'd been through with barely a stutter. He told her about the forgotten key, how he had first walked in on the two in the coaches' office, and then about what happened with Byakuya. All the while Rukia sat in silence, though she did blush occasionally.

"So that's why I need to apologize to you Rukia. If I had just been more responsible your brother would have never have found out about any of this." Hanataro bent his head and bowed from his sitting position. "I'm so sorry Rukia, but I promise I'll do everything I can to make it better."

"There is no need to apologize Hana." Rukia said, not happy with the amount of guilt her young friend seemed to be carrying with him. "For one thing it wasn't the smartest place for us to chose, as even if you didn't forget the key you would have come to put it away anyway. And also I should be thanking you actually."

Hanataros jaw dropped and Rukia couldn't help but giggle at his thunder struck expression but he soon regained some composure. "What? Thank me? Why?"

"Well Renji and I have been dating for so long, and as you've heard for all his idiotic tendencies I do love him, and not in a school girl way. I know what that feels like and this isn't it, I can't describe it any other way other than I truly can't envision any part of my future without him, but even that doesn't describe it well enough. Anyway, I knew I needed to tell my family, but I kept putting it off, but now that Byakuya knows it's kind of a relief."

Hanataro took all of this in and seeing the genuine look in Rukia's eyes, he suddenly felt as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders, but then another thought struck. "Hey, Rukia? If you don't mind me asking, what did happen when you got home?"

Rukia let out a sigh, beginning to feel drained from the emotional rollercoaster her life had become. "I left."

"…what do you mean you left?"

"I moved out. Byakuya and I just got in this huge fight and I left. I spent the last two nights at Renji's house in East Karakura; his mom put me up in the spare bedroom."

"I…I can't believe he just let you leave."

"Oh, brother tried to get me to stay, said I was 'letting down the Kuchiki name' and that he wouldn't let me do it. And I…I told him that he couldn't stop me and I would go to the media with the story if he tried to do anything to Renji or his mother." She out her face in her hands and when she spoke her voice came out choked. "God I felt so low for saying that, but I just couldn't have him do something to the Abarai's. And Renji's on a soccer scholarship, if he lost that, well he already has problems with students at the public schools. I don't know what would happen to him if he went there." Her shoulders began to shake, and though Hanataro couldn't hear anything he had the sneaking suspicion she was crying which just made him more determined to help her.

"What about your parents?"

"They are on an extended business trip in Germany," She replied from her hands, "I think Byakuya's trying to keep this from them. I don't want them involved either, it'll just complicate things so much more and I really can't take that right now."

"Rukia, don't you worry, I'm going to talk with Byakuya, and I'll try everything I can to make this right."

Rukia looked up wiping her eyes and giving Hanataro a watery smile. "Thanks Hana, but he's not going to listen to you, he's seemed to have become even more aloof then usual and once he finds out that you want to talk to him about me the chance of him sticking around reaches zero." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Rukia got up then held out a hand to help up Hanataro. "Well it looks like it's time for us to get to class, thanks for listening Hana."

She then went to pick up her things including the fallen fruit but turned to Hanataro giving him a weak smile. "Oh, and don't expect me at soccer practice today, I think tensions will be high enough." She then turned and walked out the door.

Hanataro walked over to his things, packing away his mostly uneaten lunch. When he opened his bag to put the lunch box in he saw a flash of black, the sight of which caused Hana to feel a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. It seemed he had the perfect way of getting Byakuya's attention after all.

* * *

><p>The menacing aura surrounding Captain Kuchiki had the practicing soccer players working twice as hard as they normally did, and that was saying something. Hanataro didn't blame them for being so scared either, heck he had almost run away in complete terror at the menacing look the captain sent his way when he saw the MSS member in his normal spot on the bleachers. He wondered if Captain Unohana really hadn't let the soccer captain know he was staying.<p>

For all his fear though Hanataro was still determined to talk with the third year, he just had to wait for his opening.

It came when the captain was standing on the sidelines observing the team run drills when a third year came up to him. "Umm Captain, well me and some of the others were thinking. The plays that we are running now are great and all, but Karakura high already knows all of them. So what I guess I'm trying to say is, shouldn't we be practicing some of those new plays –eep!"

The captain who had been stoic up until this point turned to the third year, the ice cold fury in his eyes stopping the kid mid-sentence. "Sprints" came the menacing crystal like voice.

"I'm sorry Captain what?"

"Sprints!" He said louder, raising his voice so the entire team could hear. "Fifty in each direction, starting now!"

The third year seemed like he was about to argue, but stopped in time to think about how much he really preferred to stay amongst the living, and instead chose to turn to his team members to start rounding them up to do as the captain had said.

Seeing his chance now that the captain was alone Hanataro approached the older teen timidly. He didn't think the man had even notice his presence until Byakuya suddenly spoke. "I trust I do not have to tell you how bad of an idea it would be to tell anyone about what you saw the other day."

"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone, that wasn't what I wanted to say. First off my captain wanted me to give you a message; she said she doesn't appreciate when people tell her how to run her club." Hanataro was so apprehensive about what he had to say next that he wasn't even nervous of having to pass on Unohana's message. And when Byakuya gave no indication of what he thought about those words Hanataro went on. "The second thing is… well I found your playbook."

Now he had the taller mans full attention as he turned to look at the short healer. "You found it?"

"Yes, in the locker room two days ago, you were probably… distracted by what happened and left in there. The thing is I don't have it with me." Hanataro put all his strength into not turning his head to look at his school bag by the bleachers where the black journal was kept.

"What do you mean it's not with you, how could you lose it in the course of a single day?" The fury in Byakuyas body language was beginning to become obvious again.

"N-n-nooo, that-that's not what I meant, I have it I just left it in my locker."

"Well then go get it." Byakuya snarled through clenched teeth.

Hanataro took a step back almost running to get it out of his backpack so he could hand it over, but he stopped himself. "I can't, Captain Unohana said I have to stay with the team, and they will need me with all that running they're doing. I'll bring it to you after practice, just meet me at the bridge near the garden, it's between the locker rooms, my locker, and near student pick up so it's convenient for everyone."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment during which he seemed to be contemplating murder before he finally answered. "Fine, but you will not forget, or even be late, because if you are you will not like the consequences."

"Ye-yes senpai. Thank you for understanding." Hanataro walked back to the benches breathing a sigh of relief, stage one went as well as he could have hoped, now he just would have to hope the same would happen for stage two.

* * *

><p>Hanataro rested his stomach against a stone rail that was a part of the bridge that he had told Byakuya to meet him on. He stared down in to the stream bellow watching coy fish pop up for an occasional water bug.<p>

This was his favorite place at the school. The stream was manmade but it looked as if it was natural. The cobble stone bridge that arched over the water had cherry blossom trees at both ends, from which the pink petals would often spiral down to the water's surface, or even better, on Hanataro's favorite days the wind would make them dance through the air.

The area had been made specifically for its beauty. It was a show place for the school during orientation, and a way to get some of the more environmentally friendly, but still extremely wealthy, parents to send their kids to the academy.

The best thing about it thought was that it was so far from the main school campus that people often forgot it existed. Hanataro had spent many of his more difficult days in the very spot he was now standing, as he tried to sort out his problems in his head. He felt the beauty of the area often helped him to think clearly.

That was why he had chosen that spot now. When he spoke with Byakuya he wanted it to be in a place that would offer him the most amount of comfort, that way he could best get out what he wanted to say.

It was the crunch of gravel that first indicated that Byakuya had finally arrived, Hanataro felt himself tense and he hugged the journal in his arms closer to his body as if using it as a shield. But as he turned to face the taller man he was able to keep his worry from his features.

"Good, I see you showed up." Byakuya said as he approached Hanataro, he stopped several feet in front of the smaller boy and held out his hand, waiting to finally get his playbook back so he can just go home and be done with this horrid day. But instead of the teen handing the journal as he expected he simply held the object closer to his chest and took a few steps back.

Byakuya let out a sigh, feeling his frustration grow for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I do not have the patients for this, give me my playbook now child."

Hanataro felt himself bristling at the child remark, it wasn't his fault he had always looked years younger than he should, but choosing his battles wisely Hanataro moved passed it. "Actually Captain Kuchiki, I need to talk to you about something."

"I can see you are going to be stubborn about this, fine, what do you have to say?"

"I spoke with Rukia today; she told me that she left home."

"No, I will tell you the same thing I told Renji the other day, this matter does not concern you and I will not waste my time discussing it with you." Byakuya reached out to take the journal again but Hanataro maneuvered out of his reach. Suddenly Byakuya had the urge to grab the young man and wrestle the journal out of his arms, but he couldn't let himself be dragged into roughhousing like a child, he was above that. So instead he opted for using his usual commanding tone. "I've had enough of this nonsense for today, give me my playbook now or…"

"You are a coward." As soon as the words came out of Hanataro's mouth he wished he could take them back, especially when he saw the sudden arctic look Byakuya shot him.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked through clenched teeth.

'_Well I already made him angry, might as well not stop here.'_

With a great deal of determination Hanataro maintained Byakuya's gaze. "I said you're a coward." His voice barely quivered and the words came out louder than he had expected.

Byakuya stood in front of him, the anger cleared from his face leaving only his stoic mask in its place, which wasn't a good sign for Hanataro. Yes, he was terrified of Byakuya's anger, but indifference was worse, he needed the older teen to feel some kind of emotion, even if it was a scary one.

"Alright, I will humor you." Byakuya almost sounded board. "Why is it that I am a coward?"

Hanataro took a deep breath. He had to do this, Rukia was depending on him, Renji was depending on him, and maybe even Byakuya was depending on him.

"You have no idea how lucky you are do you?" He started just letting the words flow from his mouth, determined to get some kind of reaction from the man in front of him.

"You have someone that loves you, that cares for you, that would do anything for you." The smaller teen gave a one sided smile and walked over to the railing of the bridge and watched as the cherry blossom petals skimmed just above the water's surface. "To have something like that is the most precious thing in the world." He now felt tears clouding his vision, but he barely noticed as they began trailing down his cheek. "If I had someone that loved me like Rukia, I would hold on to them with both hands. I would give my life for their happiness," Hanataro looked over his shoulder at Byakuya, "I would attempt to move heaven and earth just to see them smile."

With almost no warning Hanataro, for the first time in what felt like years, began to feel angry. "But you," he said turning full towards Byakuya forgetting any fear he had ever felt toward the man, and now his stoic expression didn't frighten him, it just made him angrier, "you are ready to just throw it all away. You would throw away, something so priceless, and for what reason? Pride? Are you really so scared to lose your pride that you would let down someone who cares for you so much?"

"I know that pride is part of being a noble, but what about honor? You say that Rukia had tainted the honor of the Kuchiki's, and I will not argue that, because as you would say I do not know what it's like to be a noble. But what I do know is that in any walk of life, turning your back on someone who would give up their very life for you like Rukia would, that is the most dishonorable thing you can do."

Hanataro let out a sigh, calming himself. "I know that what Rukia said, about going to the media, hurt you, it made you feel betrayed didn't it? But think about it, do you honestly think she would do it? She was just scared, scared that you would take her away from the person she loved, she was just trying to be with Renji and to protect him. You should be proud of her; she made a very hard decision, a hard decision, but the right decision. Can you honestly say you made the right decision as well?"

The wind began picking up causing a large number of cherry blossom petals to twirl through the air, Hanataro watched them for a second letting the sight relax his fraying nerves, then he looked once again at Byakuya. "Did you know that the reason people feel pain is because our body is protecting itself? It's letting you know that something is wrong. Your heart is feeling pain right now isn't it? It has been for these last two days, hasn't it? And though you pretend it doesn't, your gaze probably falls over Rukia and maybe even Renji occasionally, and when you see them doesn't your heart squeeze in pain even more than before?

"That pain is your body telling you that something is missing, that something isn't right. You can heal your heart Byakuya, you just have to try."

"I believe that the life of a noble is much harder than what everyone makes it out to be. There must have been pressure put on you to be perfect from the time you were born. But that's impossible captain. We can't always be perfect. We all have to have someone to lean on for support. You need Rukia, and though she may have another person in her life now she still needs her big brother. I'm begging you don't let her down, for both your sakes."

Having said all that he needed to say Hanataro suddenly felt all of his courage begin to bleed away, and studying Byakuya's still indifferent face he knew it had all been for not, and the urge to cry was almost unbearable.

He needed to get out of there and he needed to fast. "I'm so sorry for taking up your time captain, please forgive my rudeness." With that he turned and ran, a black depression clawing at his heart, he had really thought he could change things.

Back on the bridge though, Byakuya stood, unable to move. The words of the boy whose name he didn't even know played havoc in his mind, and for the first time ever Byakuya began to doubt himself.

* * *

><p>Hanataro ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire, and by the time he stopped to catch his breath he saw that he was very close to his father's apartment.<p>

Taking in a few more gulps of air Hanataro straightened, and began walking down the familiar streets.

Old beaten down buildings lined both sides of the street, any sign of the better days they might have seen worn away by decades of weather damage, graffiti, and poor management.

Reaching his father's building that was just as dismal and depressing as the rest of them Hanataro walked up the worn steps to the apartment buildings door. Preparing to reach out for the handle Hanataro finally realized he was carrying something. In his rush to get away from the captain he had forgotten to give him his playbook.

Hanataro groaned and let his head bang against the cheap plywood door, _'Of course I forgot to give this to him,'_ he thought sarcastically,_ 'why would I remember I mean that would just be too convenient for me.' _Pulling himself together Hana straightened and shoved the door open.

Old lady Shinmura sat where she always was behind the large half circle desk that took up a good amount of the small entrance.

"Hanataro! Good to see you again deary. Good day at school I hope?" She asked flashing him a nearly toothless smile.

"Well… it could have gone better." Hana replied feeling completely drained. "Any letters from my school?" He asked walking up to her.

"Oh yes one." She got up and hobbled over to the mail boxes in the back office and soon came out with a thin white envelope that had the Seireitei Academy mark on it. "It looks like it might be a report card, you make sure to go upstairs and hide it well from your father." She gave him the mischievous wink that she always gave him when he got one of his school letters.

"Tha… thank you Mrs. Shinmura… it's umm ya I'll-I'll do that." Hanataro blushed, his lie sounding obvious to his own ear but like always Mrs. Shinmura just smiled and nodded.

Either the old woman was oblivious to what was really going on or she had just learned not to ask questions. Hanataro was sure that growing up where she had it was likely the latter. Either way Hana would continue his charade and pray no one found out.

* * *

><p>In his limo Byakuya was fuming, he was frustrated at everyone and everything. He was irritated with Rukia and Renji for putting him in this situation, at that tiny little MSS member for standing up for them, at himself for not being able to forget what the small first year had said.<p>

The boys' determination and unexpected strength brought up memories that Byakuya had long been trying to forget, and for a split second when the kid was in the middle of his argument blue eyes appeared violet and short hair looked longer and slightly more ragged, and a single name passed through his mind, _'Hisana?'_

Byakuya sneered and looked away from the window._ 'Damn it, why am I letting what that kid said get to me? I never let anything get to me.'_

'_Maybe it's because he's right.' _Byakuya let his head fall against the headrest behind him and he looked up at the ceiling.

He hated the idea, that some nameless person could just turn his views completely upside down, it was unheard of. "No I'm not going to let this get to me, and I can't start doubting myself now."

"Sir?" his chauffer asked.

"It's nothing Noba, just focus on the road." He said then went back to his thoughts. _'That irritating little brat, why couldn't he just keep out of other people's business.'_

Looking up he saw that they were approaching the gates to his mansion, and Byakuya suddenly felt an increase of the pain in his chest. He felt that he was at the precipice of a defining moment, and whether or not he chose to go through those gates would alter the rest of his life.

Without giving himself too much to think about what he was doing Byakuya made his decision. "Noba, turn the limo around."

"Sir?"

"We're heading to East Karakura, I'm sure you know where to go from there."

Noba looked in the review mirror, aqua eyes crinkling indicating a rare smile from the man. "Yes sir."

Byakuya leaned back in his seat trying not to look too deeply into the fact that for the first time in almost three days the ache in his chest that had been plaguing him finally began to dissipate.

* * *

><p>AN:

1700 yen = about $ 220 from what I recall. I would have out that in the text but I abhor A/N in the middle, it always distracts me. I can see why people do it though. When I was talking about Byakuya in preschool OMG, the image was just so cute. I can just see him all T_T "I don't want to play on the jungle gym" for some reason in a British accent.

Oh and a comment on a review that I couldn't replay to:

Izumey: I'm glad you liked Renjis "…dead cats aren't funny?" I was literally inches from deleting that line thinking no one else but me would find it funny. But since you enjoyed it enough to mention it I'm thrilled I left it in :)

And if you like how the interaction went during the Rukia confrontation thank Ruon jian. I was just going to have her have realized he was there. But this way I felt was much more Hana. It might not have come out exactly how he hoped though, heck it didn't even come out how I thought it would. This story has taken on a life of its one, a crack filled life. In fact I think we need to hold an intervention to save this stories life. Make sure to write in and tell this story all the things you love about it and together we can save a life!

One last thing, 20 pages! Boyah!


	3. Without Answers

A/N:

Sorry again for the long wait. This chapter just wasn't working out for me like the last one and I kept on getting queasy every time I tried to finish it. This is ironic cause I though the last one would be my least favorite and this would be my favorite. Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading this more than I did writing it.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Warning: Once again if you somehow haven't figured it out by now this is yaoi meaning 1 man + 1 man = sex (sometimes multiple men but not in this story)

Oh and this is still not betaed so please forgive the errors and please feel free to let me know if there's any part of this that doesn't make sense and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

One last thing I swear. In this chapter Hanataro will have some odd conversations with himself. He's not going crazy; it's just his old self and his new self fighting against each other.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Without Answers<p>

* * *

><p>"Hanataro? Earth to Hanataro. Hey, Hanataro watch out!"<p>

Hanataro snapped back to reality first by a loud blaring noise then by something grabbing his collar, yanking him back.

"JEZ HANATARO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

The very confused first year looked up into the big, burly, angry face of his best friend. "Oh, hey Ganju. What's up?"

"What's up? Don't you what's up me you idiot! Don't you just realize you almost walked into traffic?"

Wide eyed Hanataro looked back to his previous intended path seeing that he was indeed only been about a half meter away from the curb and the morning traffic appeared to be in full swing. The sight caused Hanataro to gulp; it seemed he had come a little too close for comfort to a very painful morning.

"Oh my, Ganju I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me idiot. Just be more careful next time will ya?" Ganju let go of the collar of Hanataro's school uniform and crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest. "You better feel lucky I saw you pass by the shop or you might be a pancake right now."

Hanataro reached a hand up and rubbed the hair at the back his head while letting out an awkward chuckle. "I know, and thank you very much for saving me. It's just I haven't been sleeping well and I have a lot on my mind. I guess the two aren't a very good combination." The hand at the back of his head quickly got caught in a knot letting Hanataro know he had forgotten to brush his hair that morning. He gave an exasperated sigh and set about tugging it out.

"Don't worry about it Hanataro!" Ganju said, his personality as usual going from dower to happy-go-lucky in no time. "No use crying over spilt milk as they say!" He wrapped his arm around Hanataro's shoulders and began towing him towards his sister's shop.

"Anyway you really must have been out of it. This is the first time you ever forgot to stop by for breakfast. And aren't you the one always going on and on about how it's the most important meal of the day and all that nonsense?"

Hanataro smiled and let his friend pretty much drag him down the street.

Five years ago Hanataro had meet Ganju Shiba in the park which he had run off to when some of the other classmates picked on him for his size. Ganju had walked by at one point and noticing him crying decided to try to cheer him up.

Due to the man's burly nature Hanataro had been nervous at first but soon warmed up to Ganju's infectious good mood. After a couple minutes he even offered to clean the various cut Ganju was covered in from the fights he always seemed to find himself in the middle of, and despite their four year age difference they had found themselves to be fast friends.

It wasn't long after that that Hana had got himself a job working for Kukaku, Ganju's sister, in her convenience store. He'd even tried his hand at making fireworks which was the main function of the shop; however, after an incident involving him, Ganju, and the fairly new skylight they had in the ceiling, neither man had been allow within a fifteen foot radius of gun powder since.

Hanataro was brought back to reality as they came to the front of the shop. The place definitely stood out. For the most part it was just a normal shop, but the thing that made it unique were two giant stone arms coming up from the ground on either side while holding up a sign between them saying "Kukaku's Shop." Even when he was a kid Hanataro had been pretty sure that the arms had to violate some kind of zoning law, but any city official who had ever tried to say anything had either been persuaded or frightened away by Kukaku.

Ganju pushed open the shops doors and the sensor buzzed signaling their entrance. Looking around for a while Ganju gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't think she realized that I-oww!" He let go of Hanataro to cradle his head, protecting himself from further abuse from his sibling.

Luckily for him one punch seemed to be the extent of Kukaku's violence for the moment, but he was unlucky that she hadn't even started with the yelling. "Ganju, what the hell do you think you're doing leaving the cash register unattended?"

"Sorry sis, I saw this little guy," he indicated Hanataro, "lost in another world and just wandering past, so I had to make sure he wasn't about to do something stupid."

A blush crawled up Hanataro's cheeks, he had indeed been about to do something stupid. Then a shiver passed through him when he though when he thought of what could have happened if Ganju hadn't stopped him.

"Oh really?" Kukaku thought for a while, putting an abrupt halt to her violent temper. "If I recall Hanataro, the last time you worked on Tuesday you seemed to be pretty out of it as well. What's got you so distracted these days Hana?"

"Just… problems at school." It was a truthful enough answer.

"Are you being bullied again?" Ganju's features darkened and a menacing grin split across his face as he began cracking his knuckles. "Because if you are you know I'll be happy to sort out anyone you need me to."

"No no, there is no need for that, it's not bullying and even if it was retaliatory violence is not the answer." He replied, even though he was thankful for the offer.

"Well if it's not bullying then what is it Hanataro? Is it about a girl?"

The high school students' face must have given something away because the older man let out a bark of laughter and slapped Hanataro on the back hard enough to send him staggering. "Well, well, well. It looks like our little Hanataro here has himself a lady friend. So tell me Hanataro have you asked her out yet? Confessed your undying love? Have you kiiiisssed her yet?" Ganju had just started making kissing faces at Hanataro when a fist came down on top of his head that dropped him to the ground.

"Owowowowow," Getting up to sit cross legged Ganju cradled his cranium in his hand, "that one hurt sis."

Putting her fists on her hips Kukaku glared at her younger brother. "It was suppose to hurt moron. Can't you see Hanataro doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Alright I get it, but do you have to be so violent about it?"

"Yes."

"…Oh… Ok then. Well come on Hanataro." Getting up the burly dark haired man began walking to the back of the store. "I set aside a fruit bowl just for you; it had more strawberries in it than any other bowl so I thought you would enjoy it."

A smile snuck its way onto Hana's lips as he accepted the bowl from his friend. He was truly grateful that he had met this family, without them he didn't know what he would have done.

"Hey Hanataro."

Looking up the smaller of the two saw his friend concentrating on something behind him. "Ya Ganju?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school at eight?"

Horror trickled its way down Hanataro's spine as he turned to follow Ganju's gaze to the stores wall clock. He stared for a while before he burst into a flurry of motion. "Dear God! It's 745!"

Then very much resembling a jack rabbit he was out the door. Not five seconds later he was back in the shop and gave a bow to Ganju. "Thank you very much for the fruit." Then he turned on his heel and was about to run out again.

"Hold up a minute Hanataro."

Skidding to a halt Hana looked over his shoulder, clearly wanting to bolt, but manners not letting him. "Why don't I give you a ride on my hog?"

Visibly whitening Hanataro shook his head. "No thanks Ganju; you know how I feel about motorcycles."

"Hey sis I'm taking the little guy to school!" Ganju called out choosing to ignore his friends' protests.

"Alright, but I'm docking your pay!"

"Ya ya I know the drill!" he yelled back before muttering "devil woman" under his breath as he lead a reluctant Hanataro out the door and over to his gleaming prized possession.

"Come on Hanataro," he said tightening his hold to prevent the teen from bolting, "when has Bonnie ever let anyone down. She's not like all those statistic motorcycles you read about. My girl is 100% safe."

Ganju shoved a helmet into the smaller boy's hands and watched as he stared at it, obviously trying to find a way out of the offer.

"Plus," he added snapping his own helmet into place, "it's faster than running, and I'd feel much more comfortable taking you myself, especially after what happened this morning."

Hanataro sighed in defeat and snapped his own helmet on. "That's no fair Ganju you're guilting me into it."

The big man sent him a smile, "Hey, it's working isn't it? Plus I really do worry about you kid."

Giving a tense smile Hana sat down behind Ganju on his prized possession as it roared to life. Before they set off though he tapped the large shoulder in front of him. "Just go slow ok?" He yelled over the rev of the engine.

Grinning a malicious smile that would have had the boy off the bike in a second if he had seen it Ganju yelled back, "No can do kid!" and with a maniacal laugh peeled out into traffic.

* * *

><p>"All right kid, have a good day at school!" Ganju waved to the boy he had just dropped off at the curb and sped away getting a large number of disapproving stares from parents and children alike.<p>

Hanataro remained where he had been put when Ganju (with a sadly limited amount of effort) had picked him up and set him down at his schools drop off point. It took an eternity before Hana's muscles began to relax enough to allow him to walk, but even when he did move it was more of a shuffle than actual progressive movement.

Grabbing onto the first tree he could find Hana hugged himself to the rough bark with all his might, relief at finally being on solid ground and not going 120kph causing him to gain a new respect for life. "I'm alive! Thank you God I'm alive!"

"Well I for one am very glad that's the case."

One of Hanataro's eyes squinted open to see an amused Rukia and Renji standing next to him. "Oh hey!" Hanataro said then realizing he was hugging a tree in front of the entire student body and their parents he quickly let go giving an awkward laugh.

"Sorry about that, I just had a crazy morning."

"I'd say," Renji said, the shit-eating grin he was known for stretched across his face. "It's not often one finds themselves falling in love with the school's plant life."

Rukia reached up and smacked the back of his head in a practiced motion.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" Renji yelped indignantly.

"You know damn well what that was for smart ass." Rukia retorted barely keeping the amused twinkle from her eye. "You should at least try being nice to people."

"If I started being nice to people, you'd soon run out of reasons to hit me and if you stopped hitting me I'd end up in a mental institution somewhere since I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"You're destined for the mental institution no matter what I do; it's only a matter of time." Before Renji could think up a response Rukia held up a silencing hand. "As fascinating as this conversation is don't you have to go see Mrs. Yadomaru about your English test."

"Aw crap I forgot." Renji leaned down towards Rukia unthinkingly going in for a parting kiss but Rukia stopped him with a warning look. Catching himself in time Renji settled for a smile. "See ya later Rukia, don't talk to strangers. As for you Dr. Phytophilia, see you at soccer practice today." Renji gave a mock salute to Hanataro before taking off towards the school house, barely missing the slap Rukia aimed at him.

"Dr. Phytophilia?" Hanataro repeated, confused.

Seeing Hanataro's lost expression Rukia repressed the urge to giggle. "Don't think about it too much Hana it's just Renji being immature."

"Oh," Hanataro said giving a slow nod of understanding. "You mean it's just Renji being Renji."

Rukia chuckled at her shy friends' unexpected quip. "Exactly. Come on Hana I'll walk you to class." The first year happily accepted the offer and the two began the short walk towards his homeroom class.

They walked in silence for a while Hanataro just content to be with his friend, and Rukia waiting till they were around less students. Finally when they were part way to class she saw that most of the other students were too involved in their own conversations to pay attention to what she had to say. "Hey Hanataro." The first year looked over towards Rukia, giving her his full attention as they walked. "You remember what I told you yesterday, about… well you know," leaning closer she whispered, "about me moving out and living with Renji?"

"Oh ya Rukia, I remember." _'It's not like I've been obsessing over it or anything.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Well guess what. Byakuya came over yesterday and asked me to come back." Her whisper raised a few decibels from her barely contained excitement. "At first I thought he was just ordering me around again, but I made it very clear I was not going to break up with Renji and he didn't even argue with me. Isn't that great Hanataro?... Hanataro?"

Rukia stopped and looked around her before spotting her younger friend some distance behind her, looking deathly pale. "Hey Hanataro, are you ok?"

Hana stared into the concerned violet eyes of his only school friend and tried to get his shell shocked brain to form words. After a few false starts that left his opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water he was finally able to form a coherent sentence, "Byakuya… Byakuya Kuchiki… changed his mind?"

Chuckling softly Rukia nodded her head. "I guess it is shocking isn't it? Usually if he decides that the ocean was purple nothing short of bringing him to the middle of the Pacific and shoving him in would change his mind."

"Did-did he say why he changed his mind?"

Rukia thought about it for a while, running the discussion she had with her brother the day prior through her mind. "You know what, he didn't. And I was so shocked by him suddenly showing up at the Abari house that I didn't even think to ask. I wonder who shoved him in the ocean, so to speak… No what am I thinking, no one can change my brothers mind but Byakuya himself, and even he has a hard time with that. I guess this is just one of nature's miracles."

The ear splitting ring of the two minute bell distracted Rukia from her thoughts. "Oh, damn I have to get to class. Anyway, I'll talk to you today at practice, ok Hana?" She then gave him a wave as she began running down the hall.

"Wait Rukia!" Hanataro called, stopping her mid stride. Hana jogged up to her and with a moment's hesitation threw his arms around the second year and pulled her into a tight hug. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm really very happy that things worked out for you."

Rukia smiled and looked down at her small friend. It was amazing how empathetic he was. It seemed he didn't only feel other people's emotions he also apparently took on those emotions as his own. It was something he probably wasn't even aware of; and it looked like this whole situation had hit him pretty hard. It must be difficult for someone so emotional, to not only have to deal with his out of control teenage emotions, but also the sentiments of everyone around him.

Giving Hanataro a squeeze tight enough that he squeaked she said, "I'll tell you all about what happened at soccer practice today and maybe we can try to solve the mystery. Sound good?"

Hanataro nodded his head, unable to do much else at the time, then once again both teens went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>'<em>No, it's impossible! It couldn't have been because of me, don't even go down that road.'<em>

'_All I'm saying is I might have set his mind on the idea, or if not at least helped him along that path.'_

"Hey, watch it dork!"

'_Did you see his face when you were talking to him though? That was not the face of someone that cared about what you had to say, actually if you think about how many times you insulted him and his lack of reaction to that, I doubt he was even paying attention to you.'_

"Oww, hey!"

'_Ya, I guess you're right. I should just be happy that everything worked out, and I am, don't get me wrong. I just… well I guess it might be pretty selfish of me, but I kind of wanted to be the one to help Rukia, ya know. Even if it was just a little.'_

"What the crap! Watch where you're walking loser!"

'_That doe_s _sound selfish. Why can't you just be happy that everything worked out for her and that all this insanity is finally done and over with and our life can finally go back to normal."_

'_You're right, that was way too much stress in one week, at least now everything can go back to normal and I can finally get some sleep.'_

"You know it's rude to run into people and not apologize."

"Huh?" Was all Hana had time to say as his mind snapped back to reality just in time to see himself run into something large and solid, hitting it with enough force that if a hand hadn't reached out to steady him he would have ended up in an undignified heap on the ground.

"Oh, please forgive me. I am so sorry, I was just lost in thought." Looking up to give an apologetic smile to the person he ran into Hanataro felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes clashed with the now familiar colds grey ones of the personified topic of his internal argument, the schools' soccer captain.

Hanataro quickly lost his ability to speak due to the over bearing presence of Captain Kuchiki at such a close proximity. They were so close that Hana realized he could feel the captain's body heat, and without thinking he swayed a little closer.

'_Odd, I always thought that with him always acting so cold that he would be cold through and through, but he actually has a fairly comfortable warmth. Even his smell is comforting, and it smells so familiar.'_ The idea of getting a better smell of the imposing captain was enough to snap Hana back out of his thoughts, and into the reality of the situation he found himself in, which was him nose to nose … or, well… actually nose to chest, with the most intimidating and powerful teen in school. A teen that he had insulted multiple times the day prior, and who still had a fairly firm grip on his arm.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry C-Captian. I guess I was just lost in thought."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and if Hanataro didn't already know it wasn't possible he would have sworn he saw a corner of the captain's mouth twitch as if he was holding back a smile. "Yes, I believe you already said that."

"I did? Oh I did! Well I really am very sorry but I need to get to my chemistry class early so if you wouldn't mind… you know, letting go?" He finished near a whisper.

"Right well, that will have to wait," Byakuya said even as he dropped his hand from Hanataro's arm unexpectedly causing Hanataro to miss the warm tingle that had spread through him from the contact. "In your abrupt departure yesterday it seems that you had forgotten the reason we had our little meeting, or at least my reason." He said with an accusatory glare which caused Hanataro to drop his head to hide his blush. "Now, if you'll just hand over my playbook I can finally go on with my life and we'll never have to speak again."

"Umm- right s-sorry about well… everything I guess." An awkward silence fell over the two. Well it fell over Hanataro; Byakuya just continued to stare at Hana with his usual nonchalant coldness until he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh right, the playbook give me a minute." Swinging his book bag in front of him Hanataro began riffling through his books. "Sorry, it's in here somewhere, I just have so many books it's hard to find things sometimes." After a good few minutes of unsuccessful searching he began to feel the first twinge of panic.

"Umm, well maybe I put it somewhere else, let's see I got home and put your journal ontop of my desk. Then this morning I got my bag and I… I.." Hanataro stopped and his eyes widened in horror, he felt shoulder and chest muscles tighten as they tensed from his sudden anxiety. Looking up at Byakuya he tried for a smile which probably came out more of a grimace. "I can bring it to you tomorrow."

Either the other students sensed the danger of the situation or Hanataro had just been too focused on the third year in front of him to hear a bell ring, but it was than Hana noticed he was alone in the hallway with no one other than an increasingly irritated noble.

"You left it at home." Byakuya said in a controlled voice. It wasn't a question, but Hanataro still felt the need to nod.

"I'm really sorry; I was just so tired this morning I could hardly think. In fact on the way to school this morning I almost- Eep!" The first year let out an indignant squeak when Byakuya grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the hall.

'_Oh no! He's going to take me to some dark place and murder me. Then he'll probably grind me up and use me as fertilizer and give my bones to his dog!'_

'_Hey relax, that's not going to happen.'_

'_You really think so?'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Oh thank God.'_

'_He would never get his hands dirty, he'll probably hire someone to do the job, then give the body to science since he'd think it would be an insult to his dogs and plant life to give them someone so unworthy, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

'_Hey how can you think that's funny? You're me! If he kills me or has me killed, you die too!'_

'… …_By The Great Dr. Salk run man, run! Scream! Call for help! Chew off your arm! Anything!'_

But before Hanataro could think of a possible way to escape he was dragged into the main office where Byakuya stopped in front of the principles secretary. "Mr. Jakka, can you inform the principle that I need to speak with him? It's urgent."

The red headed secretary spared a glance at the noble and gave a sharp nod, not even bothering to ask why, then headed off to the principal's office.

Relief rushed through Hanataro at the knowledge that it seemed like he was going to live, but the panic started building again when new scenarios began to enter his mind. _'Is he just going to ask the principle directly to have me kicked out now? It's not like he has to, when he give his report to Captain Unohana at the end of tomorrow I'm gone for sure.'_

Mr. Jakka came back and motioned the two students to enter the principal's office just as Hanataro was starting his newest panic attack of the week.

Walking into the room they were greeted by the scarred, wizened, and suddenly very intimidating face of Principal Yamamoto.

"Alright sir do you need anything else?" Mr. Jakka asked.

"Well if isn't too much trouble can you heat up the tea for me Ryujin?"

Mr. Jakka visibly stiffened and his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Sir, I have two masters' degrees and decades of training I hardly think tea… you know what, never mind." Mumbling under his breath Mr. Jakka closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

The principal stared after his secretary for a while before muttering to himself, "I wonder if that means he's going to warm up the tea?" then turned his attention to the two teens that sat in the twin chairs in front of his desk. "Well Byakuya, it's been some time hasn't it, what is it that brings you to my office this fine evening?"

"Principal Yamamoto it appears that I had misplaced my playbook and our team medic here," he gestured to Hanataro "had picked it up. Unfortunately it seems he has left my journal at home today, and since we have a game tomorrow and this evening is our last chance to practice I request that you grant us permission to skip next period and retrieve it."

"Humm, I'm surprised that you don't already have all the plays memorized Byakuya. I don't see why you need a book to remind you of what you already know. Not only that, I'm also surprised you would misplace anything at all."

"Unfortunately Sir, Karakura High has recently memorized all of our set ups, specifically offensively. Because of this I had spoken with our previous soccer captains about counter strategies last weekend, all of which are in my journal and all of which I didn't have time to memorizes. And as for why I misplaced it… well let's just leave it at the fact that this has been a difficult week, and I would appreciate it if you did not inquire further."

The principle sat back in his chair idly running a hand down his long white beard as he thought. "Alright than, as long as whatever's going on in your life doesn't affect your academia I see no reason to press the subject. And I also see your reasoning, young Kuchiki, about the soccer game tomorrow, and I'm sure this also has to do with the fact that if you lose this game Seratei Academy will be dropped into a lower bracket?"

Byakuya gave a nod of affirmation and Yamamoto sat back and took a moment to consider the situation, "How long will it take?"

"My chauffer is always close by; he can be here in five minutes."

"And how long will it take to get to your house Mr. Yamada?"

It took a while for Hanataro to realize that the question was directed at him, his brain had been struggling to keep up with the conversation but he was still too shocked to find that it seemed he might have avoided the noose one more time.

"I'm really sorry sir c-can you repeat the question?" Hanataro asked blushing and was surprised when the principal gave a chuckle of amusement. "I was asking how far away your house is."

"I-it's about a forty-five minute walk sir."

"How long does it take to drive?"

"Well… I'm not really sure. Probably about ten or twelve minutes."

"That settles it then, you will go in Byakuya's car to your house, get the playbook, and come straight-"

"NO!"

Both Byakuya and Yamamoto looked at Hanataro in shock when he suddenly shot out of his chair. Hanataro looked between the two, immediately regretting his actions and he felt his cheeks turn red. "What-what I-I m-meant was that-that there's no reason for both of us to miss out on school. I can j-just walk there by myself, or I can run. It won't take too long."

He could feel the principals' eyes on him, the intensity of his gaze caused Hanataros' face to grow warmer even though he wasn't looking into those commanding crimson eyes. "Sit down Mr. Yamada."

"Y-yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Hanataro sat back down, his nervous gaze still on his principal.

"You two will both go together-"

"But-"

The principal held up a hand silencing him. "It is much faster and this way you will both only miss one class. Not only that, but per your words Mr. Yamada it will take you about a fourth of the time to drive rather than walk. I'm sure the young Kuchiki here agrees." The principal turned his gaze to Byakuya whose only response was a sharp nod, but he kept his eyes trained on the first year next to him as if trying to find out the answer to a riddle.

"Alright than it's settled, I will inform your teachers."

"But… Mr. Yamamoto," Hanataro tried again, looking into the ancient red eyes, "please it would be no trouble for me to just-"

"No my decision is final," his voice came out stern enough that Hanataro felt a tremor run through himself, "do not question my decision on this anymore."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." With that he grabbed his things and slowly made his way towards the door.

Byakuya stayed behind for a split second longer and exchanged a confused look with his principal. "I'll trust you'll let me know how everything goes when you get back Byakuya?"

Byakuya gave a sharp nod of agreement before following the younger teen out the door, moving aside as the secretary came into the office carrying a cup of tea. Mr. Jakka set the tea down just as the office door closed behind him.

"You know, you could have just sent his alone with the chauffer, I'm sure Byakuya wouldn't have minded."

"Eavesdropping again I see Ryujin." Yamamoto said with an amused chuckle.

Ryujin just gave an almost unperceivable eye roll. "Well it was kind of hard not to, especially when that kid shouted loud enough to nearly make me drop the kettle."

Yamamato hummed his agreement while he took a sip of his tea wincing as it burned his tongue. _'Did he boil this in lava?'_ "I was originally planning on sending him alone; Hanataro just seemed to be the only one to not realize it. And after that reaction he made my decision for me, and I believe Byakuya was as curious if not concerned as well. That's why he didn't argue."

"Really? Byakuya concerned about someone not in his family, that's an interesting thought. … Do you think this might be something serious sir?"

"I hope not Ryujin, I really do."

* * *

><p>Tires screeched and horns blared as an overenthusiastic driver cut into traffic, Nova swerved, barely avoiding a collision, and apologized to Byakuya for the sudden movement, and through it all the young healer never looked up from his hands that twisted in his lap.<p>

Byakuya knew something was wrong; the boy wore his emotions on his sleeve. He could see the tremors travelling through his body, see him worrying his lip to the point Byakuya started to become more or less concerned it might start bleeding, he could hear the short panicked breathing, and he could almost see the gears turning in the young teens head, but about what? That he couldn't be sure of.

"You had better stop doing that or you are going to get blood everywhere."

Hanataro looked over at the third year, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I do not believe 'huh' is an actual word. But besides proper vocabulary I am talking about your lip, stop chewing on it or you'll bleed."

"Oh!" Hanataro touched his lip and was grateful when he saw his fingers comeback blood free. "Sorry I guess I'm just kinda nervous."

"Oh really? So that show of courage you had yesterday was just that? A show?"

Hanataro blushed, his gaze wavering for a moment before he gained his bearing. "N-no that wasn't a show. It might not be how I am all the time, or even most of the time, but it's really how I felt. Actually that was probably more of the real me then I have been in a long time." Blushing again this time Hanataro did drop his gaze, "I guess that doesn't really make much sense does it?"

"It does, I think it makes more sense than even you realize."

All Hanataro could do in response to that was stare at the third year in shock. Had he just been complemented by Byakuya? No that couldn't be. There was probably an insult hidden in their somewhere. What exactly did he mean by 'more that he realized' anyway?

'_Well I could always ask him, what harm could it do? Actually now the perfect time to ask him questions, when will I have another opportunity like this.' _

'_No, I know what you want to ask him and if you ask him that there really won't be another opportunity because you'll be dead.'_

'_WILL YOU JUST STOP IT!'_

'_Hey, I'm just trying to protect you. Self preservation and all that.'_

'_I know, but even with all the trouble I've been through with Byakuya this week and for as scared as I've been of him this whole time there is just something telling me that he's not as bad as everyone thinks. I trust him.'_

'_Trust him? Until this week you could count on one hand how many times he even looked your direction, and you'd still have fingers to spare. Not to mention the fact that he tried to have you kicked out of the school.'_

'_But I still trust him, there is no logical reason for it, but I do.'_

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just do just that?"

Hanataro laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Ya well besides that."

Byakuya seemed to think about it for a while but just as Hana began to think it was all a bad idea Byakuya answered, "Only if I get to ask one myself."

Hanataro nodded his head enthusiastically and Byakuya gestured for him to continue. "So anyway I was just wondering… well… I spoke with Rukia this morning… she said you asked her to come home, and, well, what I wanted to know was… was I a small part of that decision?"

Watching the kid stumble through his words Byakuya couldn't help but feel amusement as his awkwardness, and he gave into to one his rare urges to mess with him a little, hoping to get an another interesting reaction, "No, you weren't."

The small healer didn't disappoint as a disenchanted groan came from him followed by the never far off blush and then a slip into another rambling and awkward explanation. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be presumptuous, I just thought that maybe, you know cause of yesterday… well of course you remember yesterday…"

'_He really is fairly predictable.' _Byakuya thought in amusement as his school mate rambled on, _'But I think he may also have a tendency to surprise others, and probably even himself with how strong he can actually be, that is if yesterday wasn't a fluke.'_

Looking out the window at the slightly rundown buildings passing by he felt his mind wander to the day prior as the first year's voice faded into the background.

_Byakuya hesitated for a second as he stood in front of the plain brown door, his clenched fist hovering in mid air only a second from knocking on the oak wood but trepidation prevented him._

_Looking over his shoulder to where Noba remained in the limo he almost gave into the urge to go back. No one would even know what he had been about to do. He could get in the limo, go back to the mansion and forget all about this._

'_She would do anything for you.' _

_He winced as the words of that irritating first year passed through his mind and he felt something strange. It took him a while to realize what the feeling was, he felt ashamed. He didn't like the feeling, and knew there was only one way to get rid of it. So pulling himself together he knocked on the door._

_Chaos seemed to erupt in the house as he heard the frenzied barks of a canine and shouting from one very familiar voice and another he didn't recognize._

"_Renji get the door!"_

"_Mom don't tell me to do shit I'm already doin!"_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said alright mom!"_

"_That's what I thought!"_

_Byakuya only just suppressed an eye role, it seemed Renji had inherited his temper from his mother._

_From the other side of the door Byakuya could here Renji getting closer._

"_Damn it Zabimaru get back!"_

_Then the door was yanked open to reveal a frustrated looking Renji holding an oversized Doberman back by its collar. "What the hell do you want asshole!" Renji grunted only paying attention to holding the massive dog back. Then he looked up to see who was at the door and almost lost his precarious grip on the beast in shock but he quickly recovered, his original scowl now replaced by a darker one. "Excuse me I wasn't aware it was you. What I meant to say was what do you want royal asshole?" He asked with a mock bow._

"_I came to talk with my sister."_

"_Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."_

"_I do not believe that is for you to decide."_

_Renji narrowed his eyes in frustration obviously not liking that Byakuya refused to react the way he wanted. "Fine! I'll let her know you are here," he motioned for the noble to come in, and still holding onto a growling dogs collar, shut the door behind them, "but if she doesn't want to talk to you you had better get out, and if you refuse I'll be happy to throw you out."_

_The only reply Byakuya made was an exasperated sigh, which caused Renji's scowl to deepen even further. "Watch him Zabimaru, and if he tries to do anything funny aim for the throat." He then let go of his dog and the Doberman held its' ground still growling menacingly. Renji than grinned and left his captain facing down the beast while he went upstairs to get Rukia._

_He was only upstairs for two minutes but by the time he came back down he was greeted by the sight of his fierce guard dog on his back at the feet of the enemy, whining and waiting to be pet as Byakuya looked around the house seemingly uninterested._

"_Zabimaru what the hell! You are supposed to be a guard dog!" Looking at Byakuya he hissed, "What the hell did you do to her?"_

_Byakuya looked at the dog at his feet as if realizing she was there for the first time then back at Renji. "I did nothing. It seems she just knows who that better man is."_

"_Or is it Rukia who chose the better man?" Renji said, but the look on the red heads face after showed he immediately regretted his words and he gave a muttered apology. And while Byakuya kept his outer appearance calm he couldn't stop the tightening feeling in his chest, he would never admit to anyone, but those words had actually stung._

"_Brother?"_

_Looking up Byakuya saw his little sister standing at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed she was hesitant about speaking to him but at least she was making the effort, and Byakuya felt some tension he hadn't even been aware of leave him._

_Then in a very Byakuya like manner he got straight to the point. "Rukia, I would like you to come home." _

_The youngest two of the three stood there in shock, apparently unaware of what to make of what he just said before Rukia finally spoke up, "Byakuya, I told you already, I'm not going to leave Renji. I'm sorry." she finished quietly._

"_Is that really your final decision then?"_

_She looked at him with sad violet eyes but nodded her head in the affirmative. _

"_Then I guess I'll just have to deal with Renji coming over to the mansion more often."_

_His words hung in the air momentarily as Renji and Rukia both tried to make sense of everything before once again Rukia was the first one to find her voice, "Brother… what… what are you trying to say."_

_Byakuya walked up to his sister and in a rare gesture of affection brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "I'm asking you to come home Rukia and if that means accepting that he," he sent a mild glare Renjis' way, "is now a large part of your life, so be it." _

_Again the two second year seemed to be at a loss for words. It seemed like hours ticked by as Byakuya waited for some kind of reaction and something that Byakuya hadn't even considered passed through his mind. 'What if it's already too late? What if she doesn't want to come home now?' _

_Just as Byakuya was beginning to feel uneasy he heard an ear piercing squeal and was almost knocked over as his sister slammed into him and wrapped him in a tight hug._

"_Thank you brother! Thank you so much!" She said enthusiastically._

_Rukia jumped back from the hug shifting excitedly from foot to foot. "I have to go get packed. Oh! And I have to thank Mrs. Abari for all her help!" She gave another shrill squeal that caused Zabimaru to whine. "I'll be right back Byakuya, just wait right here ok, don't move."_

_Then with a small hesitation as if worrying that her brother would disappear as soon she took her eyes off him she tore up the stairs._

_Looking after his sister a rare smile tugged at Byakuya's lips, 'To think, I almost lost this.'_

_His thoughts drifted back to the tiny healer that had so enthusiastically stood up for his sister. He had noticed the kid before, had even been patched up a few time by him, but he had never paid attention to him. The kid was like… well, like a rabbit, yes that was it, the little healer was just like a rabbit. He would often scamper by with no one paying attention except the occasional predator, he was skittish, and seemingly scared of his own shadow, but when it came to protecting something he loved he showed an unexpected fierce side. Not to mention the fact that his sister seemed to take a liking to the creatures just as she had done with the small healer of hers. _

_Byakuya chuckled thinking about it. He was sure the kid wouldn't appreciate the comparison, but he was defiantly a rabbit. 'He's even small and cute like a rabbit… Cute? He had really thought of another high school student as cute? Not to mention a boy.' _

"_You know if this is some ploy to try and get her to come home so she could change her mind about us or so you can send her off to Germany or somthin it ain't gunna work."_

_Looking over Byakuya saw Renji standing defensively some distance away from him._

"_That's not what this is about Renji."_

"_Well that's good," Renji mumbled seemingly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fight either verbally or physically with his captain._

"_That is on one condition Renji." Byakuya said stepping closer to his vice, cold grey eyes staring unwaveringly into brown one that narrowed suspiciously. "If you ever hurt Rukia I will have your very existence wiped so thoroughly from this earth that even your mother will not be able to prove you existed. And Renji, doubting me on this would be a very grave mistake."_

_A feral smile tore across Renji's face and he let out a bark of laughter. "You know what Byakuya. I think I'm finally starting to like you."_

_Byakuya scoffed and barely withheld an eye roll. "Keep it in your pants Abari."_

"_What can I say Captain I guess I just have a thing for people in the Kuchiki family."_

"_Remind me to keep you away from our grandmother." Byakuya mumbled as he stepped back to a more relaxed distance._

_An almost comfortable silence fell between the two as they listened to Rukia talk in excited whispers with Renji's mother. _

"_Hey Byakuya."_

_Letting out an exasperated sigh Byakuya looked back over at his vice. "What now Renji?"_

"_Well I was wondering, you're probably the most stubborn person I know, and keep in mind I date Rukia, and over these past few days you seemed pretty dead set on never talkin with either of us ever again. So what the hell happened to make you finally wake up and realize what a dumb ass you were being?"_

_Byakuya thought back to a small, twitchy, shy, brave, and yes even cute first year and another rare smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "A little rabbit changed my mind."_

"_A rabbit?" Renji asked probably thinking his captain had lost it. _

"_Yes a rabbit." Then he thought of something that made his good mood drop automatically. "A rabbit who never gave me back my damn playbook."_

"…so I just thought that with how stubborn or uh, well immovable you usually are that you would need an outside source to get you to change your mind. Not that I'm saying you couldn't change your mind if you didn't want to! I mean you could do anything!"

Byakuya watched in mild amusement as the first year blushed and once again tried to explain what he had meant.

"Well I guess you can't do everything. What I meant to say was I guess you don't need anyone's help to change your mind." Hanataro sighed and looked down, "Though it would be nice to know I actually helped for once."

"Are you done?" Byakuya asked getting a vigorous nod from the first year. "Good, what I was going to say before you started your nonsensical rant was you weren't a small reason I change my mind about Rukia, you were the reason."

Hanataro's gaze shot to Byakuya and he felt his mouth drop open. Had he heard him right? No, that couldn't have been right. But there was nothing else Byakuya could have meant by that, _'Nothing at all!' _he thought hugging himself and grinning like a mad man.

"Are you coming?"

Blinking back to reality Hanataro realized the spot where Byakuya had previously been sitting was now unoccupied and the limo door was open.

"Oh." _'Damn it, I guess trying to distract myself worked a little too well. We can't be here, that was too fast.'_

"You are aware we do not have all day correct?"

"Umm, right." Sliding awkwardly out of the limo Hanataro mumbled his thank to Noba as he closed the door behind him, and went to stand uneasily in front of his upperclassmen. Looking down at his hands Hanataro saw they were shaking, his emotions were just getting to be too much for his to handle. One minute he was so nervous he couldn't stop babbling, the next minute he was on cloud nine, and now trepidation was once again trickling down his spine.

"Um, Captain. You, you can just wait here. It won't take me long to go by myself."

He was just about to walk away when Byakuya stepped in front of him and caught his arm, once again causing an odd tingling sensation to run through Hanataro at the point of contact. He wasn't too sure but Byakuya must of felt it too because he quickly let go but continued to block Hanataro's path. "No I'm going with you," Byakuya said, "we need to get back to school soon and if you misplaced the journal than two pairs of eyes would be better off than one."

"But…"

"No buts."

Byakuya watched as the small first year chewed his lip glancing from side to side as if looking for a way to escape.

This only worked to strengthen Byakuya's resolve to find out what it was the medic was so obviously hiding, and not just hiding from him but apparently the school as well.

He saw the moment that the teen in front of him realize there was no way out of it. His shoulders slumped and his head hung, then turned and walked down the side walk.

Staring after him for a while Byakuya spared a quick glance at the apartment building they had parked in front of and saw the address 218. It was the address he had heard him tell Noba, yet he wasn't he going into it. Interesting.

As he followed the first year down the street he began noticing something else, the neighborhood was fairly acceptable, not great, it had defiantly seen better days, but if the boys' worn clothes and malnourished build were anything to go by he had anticipated a neighborhood a little more run down.

Hanataro felt like he was walking a death march, he wanted to run, he wanted to just stand in place refuse to move like a stubborn toddler, but he did neither, he just kept walking like a man possessed.

Finally when he got to the edge of the drive way of his current home he stopped and tried to imagine it through Byakuya's eyes.

It was obvious the place was abandoned. The windows and doors were boarded up and the windows that weren't covered were murky with dust, but other than that and some peeling off faded blue paint the small one story didn't look too bad. It was still standing after all, he'd slept in worse.

As if in a dream Hanataro walked forward, he no longer knew what to think. He had been trying to hide the fact that he was living on his own from everyone in his life for about half a year. So much effort had went into keeping this a secret and now in one bad week he might lose what he had been trying to protect.

He walked to the back of the house which was no better or worse than the front. When he was at the back door he took down one of the boards that he had left up to look like the door was still nailed shut. Then twisting the knob he slammed his body against the door feeling it give a fraction. He repeated this action twice more before the door finally gave completely and opened.

Hanataro didn't dare to look behind him as he walked into the house but he knew Byakuya was still following him because he could hear the floor boards groan in protest under his weight.

He could just imagine Byakuya looking around with disdainful eyes at the thin layer of dust that covered a majority of the house, at the cracked and dingy window in what use to be the kitchen, at the completely bare wood floors and walls. Hanataro felt a small feeling a relief that at least he had gotten rid of the cobwebs a month or two ago, but that sense of relief was only short lived.

After a walk that felt like miles Hanataro got to the room he called his own. On good mornings Hanataro would take the time to hide everything in the closet in the event someone decided to explore the interior of the seemingly abandoned house. Unfortunately since he had left in a hurry that morning what little he had was still out in the open.

The closet was open reveling a large worn pack that held the majority of his cloths and miscellaneous necessities. His bed roll and pillow lay in the middle of the floor because even though he was fairly certain the house was free of vermin it was better to be safe than sorry as they say, and since rodent tend to hug the walls the center made him slightly more comfortable.

Next to his bed roll was a fairly small wooden crate that had been left behind and that he used as a desk as well as a makeshift bedside table. On top of which was a framed picture of himself as a toddler held in his mother's arms as she gazed lovingly into her husband's eyes, eyes that looked back with equal adoration.

Library books seemed to take up most of the space, which wasn't saying much. They were one of his only forms of entertainment once the shop closed or once it got dark out. He'd often stay up till the early morning with nothing but a large tome and a flash light. That was what had made this place his safe haven, but it looked like that would all be disrupted.

Hanataro walked over to where the playbook lay, in the same place he had put it the night before after getting back from his dads. It was laying dead center of his desk/bed side table, and if he had taken even a split second to look back when he left that morning he would have noticed it and this all could have been avoided.

Picking the book up he walked slowly back to Byakuya and held out the playbook to him with shaky hands. Something inside of his made it impossible to meet the nobles' eyes though, probably because in doing so it would make the situation too real. He didn't want to see the disgust or the pity in the captains' eyes, he didn't want to think of the repercussion that this moment would have on his life. He just wanted Byakuya to take the journal and leave, but instead he was doing just the opposite. He was just standing there and Hanataro could feel the weight of his steel like gaze resting on him.

After what felt like an eternity Byakuyas' strong slender fingers finally wrapped around the journal and pulled it gently from the first years grasp but he made no move other than that, he simply continued to stand in the doorway.

Hanataro soon felt himself beginning to panic as a sense of claustrophobia set in. The place that had been his sanctuary for several months began to feel suffocating. He needed to get out and he needed to do it immediately. Unfortunately for him however, even though Byakuya was not a bulky man he still did a fairly good job of blocking Hanataro's only exit, and he had yet to show any indication he was planning to move anytime soon.

"Byakuya, I think-I think it's time we head back to school," Hanataro whispered in an almost pleading voice, his eyes looking anywhere but up, "the principal said we needed to go get back before our next class."

He pause waiting for any kind of response but the silence on the other teens part continued and the tension Hanataro was feeling continuously wound him up tighter with each agonizingly quite second until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm, so I guess I'll just lead the way out then. So if you'll just… umm" Shuffling forward Hana searched for the best route of escape. Seeing none he decided to slide passed the third year but he soon realized his mistake when the soccer captain took that as an opportunity to once again grab his arm, the shock of which caused Hana for the first time to meet the nobles' eye since they entered his temporary home.

Hanataro gulped and shrunk back as far as he could from the imposing teen. He had been expecting to see a lot of different things from Byakuya, disgust, contemptment, maybe even pity, but what he wasn't expecting was the outright, bone chilling, fury he saw in those steel colored eyes. Fury that was so strong that Hanataro couldn't stop a small whine as he attempted to back away, but Byakuya was having none of that and only held on tighter.

Then when he spoke the barely controlled rage in his voice sent ice running down Hanataro's spine. "By all means Mr. Yamada, why don't we stay a while longer? After all," he gave a short meaningful glance around the room, "it appears we have some things we must discuss."

Knowing now that there was no way out Hanataro nodded trying to suppress the shakes that were wracking his small frame. This was the moment he had been dreading for five months, and he knew now that for better or for worse there was no denying the fact that his life would soon change drastically and there was no going back.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? I know, there are of course some unanswered questions, just let me know if there are any that stick out and I'll make doubly sure to include it in the next chapter, though not everything will be answered right away. Of course I'd also like to thank everyone for their super kind reviews. If you still like this story please keep them coming, they encouraged me through the harder parts of this chapter. And again let me know if there was anything confusing in this chapy and I'll fix it ASAPy (HA!).

Oh and juicebox made a good point. The confrontation on the bridge in the last chapter, I built that to somewhat resemble the time when Hanataro tried standing up to Byakuya on the bridge in the Manga/Anime when he tried to save Rukia from execution. Nice catch :)

Oh! One last thing. Ideas! If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next then let me know, my train of thought can always be altered.


	4. With a Change of Scenery

A/N:

Hey you guys… well I'm really sorry about the wait, it's just I have to work 12 hour shifts now and the days I don't work 12 hour shifts I had spent dealing with a car that was dying, dying, dead. But luckily I'm working on the lonesome at my place of employment now with only three hour worth of work and a 12 hour shift and nothing but a computer in front of me for entertainment. So guess how I plan to fill up that spare time? Ya so hopefully the next chapter won't take more than two weeks.

Oh and BTW. **Thanks for the reviews! **I honestly appreciated each and every one of them.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Warning: Once again if you somehow haven't figured it out by now this is yaoi meaning 1 man + 1 man = sex (sometimes multiple men but not in this story) oh and both of whom are under aged.

Oh and this is still not betaed so please forgive the errors and please feel free to let me know if there's any part of this that doesn't make sense and I'll fix it as soon as I can. I didn't really like this chapter though. Oh well please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: With a Change of Scenery<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia sat in class gazing out the window, silently willing the glass to show a different picture than the pristine gated entrance to their school. There were a few cars that would pass by at odd intervals but none of which were the particular Rolls-Royce she was looking.<p>

Sighing in aggravation Rukia craned her neck to try and get a better view of the road leading towards the school house hoping to catch a glimpse of the black limo and sate her curiosity but the view from the traitorous glass didn't change.

A thump on the back of her head tore Rukia's eyes from the window for the first time since entering the class.

Not even having to guess at whoever threw the projectile she turned her head and shot a heated gaze in Renji's direction letting him know that retribution would come later. It seemed though that Renji was becoming immune, if not expectant, of Rukia's threatening looks and just gave her an innocent smile before pointing to a wad of paper on the ground which was what distracted her from her window watching in the first place.

Giving a resigned sigh Rukia picked up the paper and uncrumpled it quietly enough as to not get the teachers attention before reading the message inside.

_What's up Rukia? Too distracted with thoughts of me to pay attention?_

Looking back at Renji Rukia sent his a small eye roll in response before jerking her head in the direction of the window.

At Renji's persistent confused expression Rukia sighed and wrote on the note he had thrown at her, _I saw Byakuya leaving in the limo with Hanataro half an hour ago. I'm worried and waiting for them to come back._

Then she folded the note and, much more discreetly than Renji had, passed it back.

As Renji read she saw a grin spread across his face, a genuinely happy smile, not the amused one she had expected.

When he looked up Rukia shrugged her shoulders in confusion asking none verbally what he was thinking about. But Renji, being as difficult as ever, just changed his happy smile to a cocky one and turned his attention back to the teacher droning on at the front of the class.

'_What was that about? Oh well I'll ask him later. Better start paying attention.'_

Rukia was able to concentrate on the teacher's ramblings for all of thirty seconds before the attention vortex window drew her notice once again.

Seeing the still empty road Rukia internally groaned in exasperation but refused to give up her search for her brother and friend.

'_Come back soon Hanataro, and I hope that wherever you and Byakuya are up to he isn't being too hard on you.'_

* * *

><p>Hours had passed. Or was it minutes? Seconds? Hanataro didn't know anymore, this moment just seemed to stretch on for eternity. And Byakuya, he never moved. His molten steel gaze never wavered from Hanataro's face. The angry aura that felt as if was crushing Hana never relented, and the deafening silence was more painful to the small teens ears than the sharpest of noises.<p>

Hanataro wanted nothing more than to break the maddening silence as it was clear that Byakuya was in no mood to take the initiative, but he didn't know what to say, _'It seems there are things that we must discuss' _ were his last words and after that the eternity of silence began as Byakuya simply waited.

"What… I don't… please…can…"

"Speak clearly or have you lost all sense?" Byakuya asked his voice menacingly low and his hand tightening painfully on Hanataro's arm.

"I'm sorry." Hanataro said in a shuttering voice. "I just… I don't… I don't know what you want me to say."

"What I want you to say?" The noble's voice suddenly became impossibly colder, the timber of which made the boy visibly shiver. "How about let's start out with an easy one Mr. Yamada? How long have you been living here." He made a swift gesture to Hanataro's room.

"Or if that one's too much to think about how about where your guardian is? Or better yet how about you let me know what would possess a fourteen year old boy to attempt to hide the fact that he is living on his own for any amount of time?"

At the young boys continual silence Byakuya felt his anger rise. He wanted to shake him for being so dense, for willfully putting himself in danger, he didn't stop to question himself as to why he was so livid at this situation he just wanted answers. "Are you truly that dim-witted?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "Do you truthfully not know the perils that could befall a minor that is out on their own? Or do you simply believe yourself immune to such things? That people will ignore you just because you appear small and weak? Well I will tell you Mr. Yamada that is _exactly _why they will not."

Though he wanted to tell off the boy for the remainder of the hour Byakuya forced himself to stop. He wouldn't get any answers if he talked over him.

After a few seconds of familiar silence Byakuya caught the tail end of a murmur coming from the down turned head in front of him. "-most 16."

"Look up child." Byakuya snapped. "I cannot hear you when you are speaking to the floor."

Slowly the head with the mass of midnight black hair lifted and Byakuya was greeted by a look of defeat in those midnight blue eyes. At the sight Byakuya felt his anger abate somewhat. He was letting his anger control him and he didn't yet know the circumstances. Obviously no one would willfully choose this life.

"I said I almost 16, 'm not 14, 'm not a child."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the unexpected comment. "Child I believe your exact age is the least of your worries right now. It wouldn't matter if you were my age; you still should not be out on your own."

At the healers put out expression Byakuya felt the last of his anger beginning to fade away leaving behind concern, he admitted it to himself he was concerned. "I promise to stop calling you child from now on, so how about you tell me what is going on?"

When the teen still didn't seem to be able to answer Byakuya prompted, "As I recall, not ten minutes ago you promised to answer a question of mine if I answer one of yours. I fulfilled my end of the bargain."

Hanataro tensed, he had promised that, and Byakuya had been honest with him even to the point of complementing him, something he had never seen the third year noble do, something he never expected the noble to do. It never even crossed Hana's mind to go back on his promise, after all what else did he really have other than his word?

"…I don't- I don't know where to start." He looked pleadingly to the noble. "What do you want me to say?" He almost begged.

"Why don't we start at what seems to be the root of the problem?" Byakuya said glad that he was finally affectively communicating with the first year. "Where are your guardian's?"Byakuya asked, the business man he had been educated to be since he said his first words slipping easily into place and immediately noting the best course of action to take. He wouldn't get anything from the skittish boy with intimidation. Well he might be able to get the answer but he would lose the first year's trust, something he was not willing to do.

Hana wrapped his arms protectively around himself, but as much as he wished it would the gesture wouldn't protect him from a barrage of memories as he reluctantly answered Byakuya's question. "My mom, she passed on when I was young. I don't remember too much about her."He said getting lost briefly in the memories of lilacs and long raven hair.

"And my dad… well he can't support me anymore." Blue eyes dropped away from grey at the guilt the half truth caused him. "I can take of myself anyway." He said to the ground. "I'm saving up and I even almost have enough to get a small place for myself to rent, so it's really no big deal."

Byakuya began to regret his anger from a moment ago, maybe this was more serious than he had realized. "Did he hurt you? Is that why you can't go back?" He asked softly.

At the furiously shaking head Byakuya felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. "No, he never hurt me, he never even yelled at me. But I can't go back." He looked at Byakuya pleadingly, "Please don't make me go back."

"I can't promise that unless you tell me why." Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry Captain," Hana responded after a moment's hesitation, "I just… I can't tell you. Ask me anything else; just know that I never want to go back. Please forgive me."

Byakuya felt his frustration spike, but he easily took control of it and held it at bay. "Fine then. If you can't answer that than tell me, how long exactly have you been living in this hovel of a home?"

"About a month or two." Came the quiet reply.

For a moment Byakuya relaxed, that wasn't too long of a time, sure he shouldn't be living on his own in the first place but it could be worse. Or so he believed until he thought of something else. "And how long exactly Mr. Yamada have you been living on your own in total?"

Hanataro blushed. "About five months, give or take a few days."

"Five months? How exactly is it that that you have kept this secret from the school since before the school year started?" Byakuya asked now unable to confine his spiking anger much longer.

"Well this actually happened around the beginning of the school year, so all the paperwork was signed already." Now that there was a crack in the dam of his secrets Hanataro found he couldn't stop everything from pouring out, he had to make Byakuya understand before the third year came to his own conclusions.

"I stop by my dad's apartment everyday to pick up mail that might be from school so I never fall behind. I also have a job working with some friends of mine. I might only make minimum wage but I'm saving up a lot so that maybe next year I'll have enough starting money to be able to rent a place of my own." He informed the older teen, desperate for him to understand. "So you don't have to worry I'll be fine. I'm even in the top spot for most of my classes so it's not like I'm falling behind or anything. So please don't tell anyone, please just forget about this. Please Captain I'm- I'm begging you, I'll do whatever you want please just don't tell anyone." He finished as tears began clouding his vision.

"You'll do whatever I want?" Byakuya asked.

A sob tore from Hanataro's throat but he nodded none the less. He couldn't leave Karakura, not when he was so close to achieving his dream.

"You'll do whatever I want." Byakuya said again this time simply repeating the words to himself. "Well it seems you lied to me Mr. Yamada apparently you are a child."

Hanataro's mouth dropped open as he searched for a defense for himself but he could find no words to do so, though Byakuya had no trouble filling the empty air.

"Let me ask you something _child_," he said emphasizing the word to make it an insult as he felt his caged anger at the situation breaking free, "what exactly does 'anything' entail? What if it were someone else that had found out your secret, would you offer them the same thing? What if they had asked for you to do all their homework for the rest of the school year? Would you do that? What if they had asked for all that hard earned money you are so proud of? What if they had asked for more intimate favors?" He asked catching Hanataro's chin and tilting his head upwards before taking a step closer, clearly indicating what he had been implying.

"Would you degrade yourself that low?" He asked only inches away from tearful sapphire eyes, his voice rising. "Do you have any idea what someone can do with an offer like that? Do you?"

Hanataro felt himself visibly shaking but he couldn't stop the tremors. He had never heard the Captain yell before, raise his voice sure but that was only to get people attention. But he had never caught a glimpse of Byakuya truly losing his temper, well maybe when had struck Renji a few days back, but even then he had never yelled. But now that Hanataro was experiencing firsthand the future head of the Kuchiki's in all his raging glory he finally understood why there was not a single student or even teacher at school that didn't fear him.

The young noble who stood over a head taller than Hana now seemed, in the first year's eyes, to grow larger and more foreboding with each passing second. Ore colored eyes captured Hanataro's midnight blues and didn't let go, and every second their gaze held Hana felt as if the noble was judging his very right to exist and with each passing second found him increasingly lacking.

He wanted to explain how he truly didn't believe that he could make that offer to anyone else, that even though he was scared beyond tears to the point of being unable to speak he still trusted Byakuya even as his body threateningly crowded his own. Hana just prayed that he hadn't misplaced that trust.

Byakuya knew the way he was acting was counterproductive to getting the answers he needed, but just he couldn't stop how furious the boy's blatant disregard for his own safety made him.

He calmed himself though and lightly pushed the first year away knowing he now had to fix the damage his outburst had created.

"Never mind that then. But what about foster care?" He asked trying to make his voice soothing. "I'm sure if you would have went to the authorities you wouldn't be in this mess. Regardless of a few scattered horror stories I'm sure foster care is better, if nothing else safer, than this."

Head down the first year muttered something and Byakuya had to stop himself from snapping at the first year to speak clearly. "What was that I couldn't understand you?"

Hanataro looked up at the noble eye's begging him to understand. "I said that's the whole problem." Came the clear but shaking voice. "For as long as I can remember I've wanted to help people, heal them, give them more time with their families."

"I've always wanted to be a doctor, but my family has never had any money so I never really thought it was possible. But when I heard about Seretai Academy and how it has the best high school medical program in Japan, and that they were taking in students on a scholarship program I knew that this was my only chance."

"That's why I can't tell anyone." He said begging the other to understand. "If I tell them than they'll send me to go live with my grandmother in Tokyo. I'd lose everything I worked so hard for."

He felt another sob catch in his throat but was proud that he had yet to shed a tear. No matter what happened Hanataro told himself he would remain strong, like he had promised himself. "Please Captain Kuchiki, I have always wanted to dedicate my life to stopping as many people as I could from experiencing the pain of a loved one's life cut short and if that means living in squalor I'll do it gladly, so please just don't tell anyone."

Silence filled the air once again as Byakuya considered the situation. As much as his mind was telling him he should his instincts would not let him tear the boy away from his dream, especially one that he was so passionate about. Not only that but he could not forget that he owed this boy for bringing his sister back to him, and he would not let a debt go unpaid, so his decision was made.

"Pack your things."

Hanataro opened his mouth to argue but one look at Byakuya and he knew there was no budging him. So biting a trembling lip he got his bag out of the closet and mechanically started putting things away, a mantra repeating over and over in his head reminding himself that he wouldn't cry.

Within no time everything was packed and Byakuya turned and exited the room clearly expecting Hanataro to follow, which he did, but not before he sent a final wistful glance back to his now bare room. Lightly he caressed the door frame as if to say goodbye.

When they got back to the limo Noba made no comment on how long it had take them, he simply took the bag and the bed roll from Hana's hands held the door open for them than went to the driver's seat to await further instructions.

Byakuya watched as the young teen in front of him hugged his school bag to himself protectively and though briefly once more of the offer he was going to make, weighing the pros and cons and even the morality. In the end he decided it was best for the aspiring doctor to have the final say.

"Mr. Yamada I need you to look at me and seriously consider what I am going to offer you." He waited until overwhelmed sapphire eyes raised before continuing. "As I am sure you have gathered by now I will not be letting you stay in your previous accommodations, the risk to your person was too great when it can easily be overcome."

"Of course what this would mean for you is, as you said that you will more than likely be sent to live with your grandmother. There is however a problem with that. You see you have done me a favor in… let's call it leading me in the right direction in regards to my sister and a Kuchiki will not back down when a favor is owed. So what I propose is this, you will come work for me at my estate." Blue eye's widened and a small mouth attempted to form words but cutting him off before he could even get started Byakuya continued.

"My personal assistant had retired sometime back and I have not had the opportunity nor the inclination to hire another, in this case though I will make an exception. You will be required to help me in my work as well as assist in any other matter I require you to. The specifics we can discuss later. And while this all may not seem like much work it will be difficult, but I can assure you you will be well compensated. You will be provided with food, shelter, a bi-monthly pay check well above minimum wage, not to mention security, and of course you will still be able to attend the Academy. But if you prefer you can always still go live with your grandmother, it is after all your choice."

Hanataro stared wide eyed at Byakuya in wonder not daring to allow himself to believe what Byakuya was offering him was possible. That he would get to keep his dream while finally having a steady life.

'_It can never happen, you know it. There are too many obstacles. It can never happen.'_

Slowly Hanataro's excitement vanished. "I'm sorry Captain but I can't, it's not possible."

"For what reason is it impossible?" Byakuya asked with a raised brow.

"A lot of reasons." Hana said. "First there are the legal reasons in hiring a minor, not to mention one without a guardian. A small shop like the one I work in could get away with it but you probably can't since you're so well known. Then I still have my job at the shop, I can't abandon them after all they've done for me. And then of course there's me." He added realizing more and more how hopeless the Captain's proposal was. "I'm clumsy, I always forget thing, I probably won't know the first thing about how to be a good assistant. Can't you see it just… it can never happen." He finished quietly.

"I do not think you have yet to fully comprehend what I am capable of Mr. Yamada." Byakuya scoffed, amused at how little someone that went to their school actually knew about him.

"Wha-what?" Hana asked, shocked by the amusement in Byakuya's voice.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to work legal channels most other could never even dream of? I'm pretty sure if necessary I could get away with murder." He said seriously. "Trust me, the hiring of a single guardianless minor will not even be a bump in the road. As for the shop that is not even a factor, you work for me or you are sent away, there is no third option. And as for your clumsiness do not presume that I have not already factored that in, and a have decided that the benefits outweigh the risks." He said matter-of-factly.

"Now that that's cleared up I will ask one last time. Will you come with me or shall we go inform the principal?"

Hanataro knew there was really no option, he had worked too hard to get where he was, and really would it be so bad? He would have all of the things that Byakuya mentioned food, shelter, safety, and Byakuya didn't seem like a bad guy. He could get use to working for a noble. Heck people would probably drop their whole lives for this job. Not only that but… but… '_Rukia will be there!' _And like that his decision was made.

"Ok Byakuya deal." He said sticking out his hand.

Byakuya looked down at the out stretched hand in mild amusement than back at Hanataro who immediately felt embarrassed for his impulsive action. But before he could pull his hand back it was grasped by Byakuya.

Giving the small hand a firm shake the noble said, "Welcome than Mr. Yamada, to the employment to the Kuchiki family, I trust you will try your best?"

"Yes, of course Byakuya, er I mean Mr. Kuchiki."

"I prefer Byakuya." Said man said off handedly while lowering the limos partition. "Noba, take us to the Kuchiki estate."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait shouldn't we go back to school? Captain Unohana said I have to be at the soccer practice, and don't you have to also since, well, you know, you're the Captain and all."

"Do not worry Mr. Yamada I am just dropping you off. You had a very stressful day and I think you will need some time to adjust. In addition I will need time to get your employment paperwork in order, so I will speak with Unohana and the principal, there will be no problem."

Hanataro couldn't help but admire Byakuya's confidence. To him there was no question that he would be able to get the principal and Unohana to accept Hanataro's absence.

Turning his attention to his lap as the limo glided into traffic Hanataro began letting his mind wander.

'_Did this really just happen? Did I really just get a job working for the Kuchiki family? …Oh no... what have I just agreed to? I got a job working for the Kuchiki noble family! What in the world was I thinking? What happens if I screw this up?'_

'_Than you go to your grandmothers of course. And it's not really an if scenario it more a when, and in this case when you mess up it won't just be a couple pickle jars that'll be ruining, it's dollars and it's in the millions.'_

'_No. No I won't mess up. I won't allow myself to. I'll try really hard, day and night; I won't make Byakuya regret this. Please don't let him regret this.'_

"Don't worry."

Hanataro looked up in surprise to meet Byakuya's confident focus, it was then Hanataro realized that he had been panicking again before Byakuya's words pulled him back to reality.

"While I will not have you sitting idle I also will not have you do anything I don't think you are ready for." Byakuya's then took on his superior look once again. "Beside's the Kuchiki family has been part of the noble branch for centuries, I severely doubt one high school student can change that."

Though Hanataro blushed at Byakuya's words and his dismissive ability to understand his thoughts he did feel better from the older teen's off handed reassurance and didn't let his negative mocking old self bother him for the rest of the drive.

After some time Hana felt the limo roll to a gentle stop and he looked out the window to see large elegant gate wrought iron gates gliding open. Realizing they were entering the Kuchiki estate Hana resembled a kid in a candy store when he nearly smashed his nose into the glass to get a better look at his new home.

To most aristocrats the Kuchiki mansion often appeared modest but tasteful. Its' design was somehow elegant, simple, and complex all at the same time, in a way resembling the Kuchiki personality, which made sense since Byakuya's great-great-grandfather Kenzo Kuchiki had helped design it.

Kenzo was always a firm believer that extravagances was unnecessary and superfluous, believing that subtlety was the key to beauty. But if anyone had told Hanataro that the place was built to be simple he would have thought them mad.

Hanataro sat in awe of the massive stone and wood building, scarcely able to believe that was really going to stay in such a beautiful place.

The main building was at least three stories and had an almost gothic design to it that consisted mainly of a structure made of arches and pillars. The color of the building was a soft white paint joining in several places with grey stone architecture which instead of clashing gave the building an eye pleasing controversy in design.

Hanataro had plenty of time to admire this all as they drove along the half mile long driveway.

As soon as they reached the end of the rode a servant appeared out of thin air to open the door for them, bowing to Byakuya as he exited with Hanataro close on his heels still trying to see as much of the outside of the building as he could at one time as they walked up the stair to the entrance.

Once they reached the door though Hana realized that there was one more thing left unanswered. "Hey Byakuya?"

The older teen sent him a questioning look.

"Ummm, well- I just wanted to know, that time you said you would get to ask a question if I did. I was just wondering what that question originally was?"

"Oh yes." Byakuya said. "I was going to ask what your name was. You have never told me and the only reason I know your last name is because the Yamamoto said it."

Hanataro blushed when he realized the man who knew more about his life than almost anyone else, the man who had just hired him, didn't even know his name.

'_Not a great start.'_

"Hanataro," he replied, "my name is Hanataro Yamada."

Byakuya gave a quick nod and swung the door open. "Well than Hanataro Yamada let me welcome you to your new home."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was questioning himself, something he was unfortunately becoming familiar with.<p>

He would be bending and even breaking quite a few laws soon and even though it was the truth when he said he could likely get away with murder that didn't mean he liked abusing his position, he knew himself to be above that. So than what was he doing sitting in the office of the head of his school holding back information he knew was important?

"So than Byakuya what you're telling me is the reason for Mr. Yamada's odd behavior this morning has been dealt with?"

Byakuya nodded, his face giving nothing away. "It seems Hanataro was living in- shall we say, less than desirable conditions. As such I have taken it upon myself to give the child a job which he has accepted. I will take care of the legal side of things but as he will likely spend many hours assisting me in my work and likely spend more time sleeping there than not. As such I would like to request that his school mail now be forwarded to my place of residence."

The scarlet eyes of the wizened school principal bore into Byakuya as if he telling him that he knew there was more to the story, but he didn't mention that. He knew that this teen was mature beyond his years, and he trusted him to make the right decision.

That didn't mean however that he would ignore the situation all together. He would keep a close eye on both Byakuya and Hanataro and if he saw anything that would be a cause of concern between the two nothing would stop him from checking into Byakuya's story, but for now he would relent.

"Very well young Kuchiki. Feel free to let Mr. Jakka know of the change to Mr. Yamada's home address."

Byakuya stood and nodded, preparing to leave but not before Yamamoto got in his final say. "One more thing Young Kuchiki, please let Mr. Yamada know that I will be keeping an eye on him. Can't let his grades and health slip from working too hard, yes?"

"You won't have to worry sir I will be looking out for his health and activities as well, I will not have one of my employees fail at their job and in my opinion doing well in school will be part of his job. Now if you'll excuse me I have many calls to make regarding this situation that cannot wait."

At the principals nod Byakuya strode out of the office giving the secretary the necessary information before taking out his phone and making the first of multiple calls. As he listened to the shrill rings from his lawyers line he sent up a silent prayer.

'_Please, please just let me doing the right thing here.'_

His only answer being the somber voice of his lawyer.

* * *

><p>Hanataro's neck was sore from the constant twisting and his jaw ached from the almost permanent hanging position it was stuck in since his tour of the Kuchiki mansion began, but he couldn't help himself. He was sure not even his school was as big as this place.<p>

His current object of admiration was what had been called the Grand Ballroom.

'_If anything deserves to be called grand it is defiantly this place.' _He thought as he stared at the domed glass ceiling in the middle of the room.

'_Why does anyone even need a three story high ceiling anyway? What is the purpose?_

"And if we go this way you will find the Events Kitchen. So called because it's used only for large gathering's that the Kuchikis' are occasionally obligated to host. Though if you ask me every one of our employers would probably rather stick a fork through their eye while streaking through a field than host one of these things, at least that's want I'd prefer to do rather than try to collaborate with them on the decorations and the guest list."

Hanataro's turned his attention to his eccentric guide in wonder, amazed that he could talk so casually about the Kuchiki family.

Kurodo had been introduced to him as the butler but he had soon learned that the older man took on many forms in the Kuchiki mansion. Not only was he the butler he was also the Kuchiki's personal cook, the events planner, even the manager of a great amount of the Kuchiki families stock investments, and now apparently he was a tour guide.

"How often do they host parties?" Hanataro asked.

"Humm well, not too often by nobility standards. They host one fairly large annual gathering usually around Christmas or New Years with usually about four hundred to five hundred people than there is the birthday celebrations for the children both of whom fight tooth and nail to have as little people attending as possible which is quite a waste if anyone were to ask me. But do they ever ask?"

Hanataro opened his mouth to answer but the man with the black and blond hair answered his own question before he could.

"Of course they don't ask me! It's not like this is my job or anything, oh wait, I do believe that it in fact is my job. And do you believe that that silver tongued heir of the Kuchikis actually convinced me last time that he was trying to cut down on the number of people for my benefit? Of course I believed him, at least up until all the passive aggressive letters started coming in demanding to know why this heiress or that heiress weren't invited! And just what did Young Master Byakuya say to that? That I should have thought of that before I sent out the invitations! Can you believe-"

"Kurodo will you just shut up all ready?" Came a childish female voice. "Can't you see you're making the kid uncomfortable?"

Looking up to the top of the giant stairwell leading into the ballroom Hanataro saw the blond girl… no the blond women he had seen briefly before when Byakuya had given her clipped instructions to prepare his room for him. At first he thought the maid looked to be about fourteen but when he asked Kurodo about it he had informed him she was in fact twenty-three, though she frequently had the mentality of an eight year old.

"Ah Ririn! Are you already done getting our new young friends room ready?"

The blond women hopped merrily down the stairs. "Of course I'm done. The Velvet Room has been completely transformed back to its former glory thanks to me, but I see you aren't even half way done with giving our little flower here the tour. Got caught up in his stories again did he?" She asked Hanataro.

The young teen blushed hotly giving her his answer. "Well I did enjoy them." He said truthfully and was glad when he saw the eccentric mans genuine smile.

The blond girl- no women, just rolled her eyes, "You'll regret saying that kid, now you'll never hear the end of um."

Before either man could respond Ririn bounced down from the last step and grabbed her new workmates hand and started dragging him back up from where she had come from. "You'll just have to finish the tour later Kurodo." She called to the man jogging to catch up to them. "I put all that work into getting that room ready as quick as I could and I am not going to wait for him to see it."

As the two estate employees bantered back and forth Hanataro tried desperately to memorize the route by picking out land marks but at the fourth _'priceless looking panting of a lady I had better never touch_' Hanataro gave up and just let himself be dragged along.

Finally after a dizzying trip through the winding corridors Ririn came to a door and swung it open, shoving Hanataro inside.

Once Hanataro caught himself in from the stumble he stood to regard his surroundings and immediately feel in love.

In wonderment the youth observed the large yet elegant room becoming enamored with the Victorian style dark wood furniture and the dark brown and violet colors it was decorated in. Unable to stop himself he went to the king sized bed and with great trepidation caressed the deep violet spread and he ran his hands along the softest velvet he had ever felt.

He then walked over to a door made of the same dark wood as the rest of the room and swung it open to reveal a closet half the size of his old room at the abandoned house. He quickly shut it from embarrassment though when he saw his sparse clothes that didn't seem worthy to exist in the same world as this elegant room, let alone reside inside it.

But out of everything in the room what he loved the most about it was the window. It was an elegant gothic creation, taller and longer than Hanataro. At its base was a velvet settee the same color as the bed spread. The window itself showed a beautiful view of the outside rose garden and in the distance he could see what appeared to be a small lake.

He turned to see both Ririn and Kurodo observing him with large smiles obviously enjoying the wonder of his new room. "Is… is this really all for me?"

Kurodo nodded. "It certainly is child."

"Wooooow."

A shrill squeak came from Ririn. "Do you really like it then?"

"Like it? No. I love it!"

The blond maid squealed in happiness and threw herself at Hana giving her new friend a hug. "Yay! I'm so glad you like it!"

Chuckling at the youngster's antics from the doorway Kurodo added his two cents. "This room is in a fairly easy location to all that you will need. There is a bathroom three doors down, and the residents kitchen is only two corridors away. Byakuya's study, where you will be spending most of your time working, is two doors down to your right, right next to Byakuya's room."

Hanataro's eyes went wide as he looked around the blond head of the girl hugging him. "You mean Byakuya lives right next door to me?"

"Well yes of course, you will be working directly with the young master after all, so it's only appropriate." The dual color haired man answered. "Well never you mind that for now. Instead let us continue on with the tour, and don't you worry about finding your way here later it isn't as hard to find this room as Ririn made it out to be, she simply enjoys confusing people."

Said blond girl turned and humphed at the older man. "Come on Kurodo don't say it like that, you know I was just playing."

"Well be that as it may young Hanataro here will probably be lost as soon as he turns a corner now so I may as well start over." He said with look that showed he was not at all unpleased with restarting the tour, than turned indicating Hana should follow him. "Come along than Hanataro we shall start from the beginning. As I told you before this mansion was designed in 1874 by Young Kuchiki's great-great-grandfather…"

Hanataro trotted to follow the man as his voice faded down the hallway but he could not help stopping in the doorway and throwing one last astonished look over his shoulder at his new room. _His _new room! Then he turned back and ran to catch up with his enthusiastic guide with a blissful grin stretched across his face.

* * *

><p>"What did you do with him?"<p>

"What did I do with whom?" Byakuya asked knowing exactly what Rukia was talking about but being as close to childishly difficult as he ever got. Of course Rukia had known something was going on with her brother and one of her best friends, she was a Kuchiki after all, he had expected no less from her.

"Don't be difficult brother you know exactly who I am talking about. I know you spent at least half the day with him."  
>"I spend my time associating with a lot of people Rukia."<p>

"Fine then, let me be more specific. Short first year, painfully shy, blue eyes, black hair, future greatest MD of our generation, goes by the name of Hanataro Yamada. Any of these ringing a bell?" She asked her infamous temper spiking.

"Hmm, I do seem to recall spending time with a boy of that description today. But you needn't worry Rukia, he is fine." He said, his persistence silence indicating he expected the subject to be dropped.

"'He's fine.' My best friend goes missing for an entire school day after taking a mysterious trip with my older brother and all you can tell me is 'he's fine'? You will tell me what happened to him Byakuya and you will tell me right now."

"Patience Rukia," Byakuya said walking onto the soccer field as the last of the players came out of the locker room. "All the questions you have will be answered soon enough."

Rukia turned flaming violet eyes to the bleachers where a MSS member that wasn't her MSS member cowered away from her then turned furiously back to her brother yelling, "Soon enough isn't soon enough!"

* * *

><p>The noble sibling walked gracefully up the stairs to their home, neither of them speaking, Rukia because she was angry at her brother for multiple reasons, all of which dealing with a certain healer, Byakuya simply because he didn't have a reason for speaking, and possibly somewhat from a deeply buried fear of his sisters temper.<p>

As the siblings reached the door the portal was opened to reveal an unusually frazzled looking Kurodo.

"Ah! Young Kuchiki's I'm so glad you are finally home." He said taking their school bags. "Is there anything you need of me?"

"Where is your young charge?" Byakuya asked ignoring the butler's question.

"Well you see, so much was going on and there were so many places to see and so many things to do that he has sort of been… misplaced."

"…He is lost? For how long?" Byakuya asked.

"No longer than an hour." After all 50 minutes truthfully wasn't an hour. "And I wouldn't say 'lost' exactly; after all we know he's in the house. It's just his precise location that we are unsure of." Kurodo said as if that was something to be proud of.

"Brother what's going on?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya looked from one person to the other, uncomfortably unsure of what to do only to be saved by an obnoxiously loud high pitched voice coming from the waiting room to his left.

"Don't worry Kurodo I found him!" Ririn made her appearance tugging an embarrassed looking first year high school student behind her. "He was roaming around the halls of the east wing; luckily I stopped him before he could go into the master's bedroom."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you both." Hanataro said to the floor. "I'll try harder next time to not get distracted."

Before either of his new friends could reassure him that it wasn't that big of a deal Rukia finally found her voice as she came out of the state of shock she found herself in at her friend's unexpected appearance.

"Hanataro?" Byakuya looked in amusement at his sisters' baffled expression and his newest employees blush at the realization of who exactly witnessed his moment of embarrassment.

"Oh… um hi Rukia welcome home."

Rukia looked at her brother in open mouthed surprise that has Byakuya fighting a losing battle with a smug smile. "I told you all of your questions will be answered soon enough Rukia. You should listen to me more often."

"But I- but he- and, and you!"

"How very articulate of you sister." Byakuya said while giving up and letting a hint of a smile show.

Rukia huffed in frustration. "Will anyone please find the decency to tell me what's going on here?"

"Why don't you take Hanataro up to his new room and you can ask him all the questions you have there. I trust you put him in the Velvet Room Kurodo?" The elder Kuchiki inquired.

"Yes indeed Young Master. Please allow me to show them the way as Rukia seems incapable at the present moment." He said indicating the youngest Kuchiki who at the words 'his room' let out out an indiscernible keening noise.

"Do as you see fit." Byakuya said.

Than as he watched the older man drag two shocked silent teens down the hall Byakuya finally let his withheld smile show fully. _'Hisana I think you would have been proud of me.'_

* * *

><p>Hanataro waved and said a goodnight to Rukia as she walked down the hall. They had spent nearly two hours in his new room just talking.<p>

At first of course the topic of conversation had been how it was that Hanataro had come to live at their estate.

That particular conversation had made Hanataro fell guilty as he had only told his friend half truths saying only that after seeing where he lived Byakuya had taken it upon himself to give his a more fruitful job than working at the store, but he refused to say just exactly in what state her brother had found his living conditions.

After the initial shock Rukia was nothing if not excited about the prospect of her friend living there and they had spent the remainder of the time enthusiastically discussing anything and everything they could think of.

It didn't feel like long though before Hana started yawning which had Rukia declaring that it had been a long day and it was probably time to get some rest.

Hanataro smiled as he gently closed the door behind him and started preparing for bed. The smile only growing wider as he slid into his comfortable cloud like bed and began drifting off to sleep. His day had went from what he had thought would turn out to be the worst of his life to one of the best he could remember.

'_Who knew things could turn out this well?'_

His smile slipped though as the voice that had made itself scarce for most of the day added in his final say. _'Ya, but what happens when you screw this up?"_

So it was that with a distressed whine Hanataro fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Sorry for the kind of awkward chapter, this one was literally the hardest so far to write. Please let me know if you see any distracting problems and I will fix it ASAP. Please review!<p>

Oh, and apologies to Brittany01 for not getting this out when I said I would. I thought I'd have time to work on it at SAC Anime but ended up having more fun then I thought.

Any requests for ideas for this story please let me know!


End file.
